Vidas nuevas - Como aprender a amarde nuevo
by Sammy Tsukino
Summary: Como es posible amar después de todo lo que se ha sufrido? - Su pasado la atormenta...Seiya es la respuesta, el le dará la fuerza para enfretarlo
1. Un nuevo Comienzo

Que tal todos!

Llevo poco de conocer este mundo y sobre todo escribiendo, la verdad es mi primera historia, jamás he hecho esto antes y la verdad estoy algo nerviosa pero haré lo posible porque esta historia sea de su agrado

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo Comienzo

Ella caminaba con prisa, iba tarde, nada raro en realidad, era la historia de su vida, la cuestión estaba en que su jefe ya le había amenazado, si llegaba tarde nuevamente la suspenderá y una semana sin dinero era realmente difícil, ya lo había vivido y no quería pasar lo mismo nuevamente, siguió corriendo y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una lata y cayó al suelo golpeando fuertemente su rodilla... lo que faltaba, iba tarde y ahora golpeada "nadie me enseñó a ser torpe pero me sobra el talento" recordó aquella frase mientras se levantaba e ingresaba por fin al edificio donde trabajaba desde hacía 6 meses, no era su ideal pero mientras estudiaba y conseguía lo que tanto quería, pues no estaba mal. trabajaba en una central de servicio a clientes, le iba muy bien, excepto por las llegadas tarde, ese día afortunadamente logró llegar a tiempo, un minuto antes realmente, pero cuando su jefe pasó revisando ya estaba recibiendo su primera llamada, una señora que no entendía porque el valor de su factura...lo mismo de todos los días, conocía los procedimientos casi que a ojo cerrado

\- buenos días serena- dijo su jefe - felicitaciones, dos semanas llegando temprano, estoy realmente sorprendido- la rubia sonrió a su jefe y continuó con su llamada.

Ocho horas después, agotada de tanto hablar y hablar salió corriendo a la universidad, la verdad es que jamás tenía tiempo para nada, ni novio tenia, sus amigas le molestaban demasiado, y si, los chicos la buscaban pero...que tenía ella que ofrecer, realmente no mucho, no tenía dinero, compartía apartamento con otras dos chicas y apenas si llegaba a fin de mes, no comía mucho por lo que era bastante delgada, sin gracia, rubia y afortunadamente de ojos grandes, aunque para nada expresivos. sentia a veces que la vida se le iba y veía como los demas parecian mas relajados y cumpliendo sus sueños como sin problemas mientras ella...en fin

\- Guarden los celulares por favor - dijo su maestra, una mujer bastante particular, usaba corbatines y corbatas, camisa y trajes, su cabello rubio como la arena corto y unos ojos verdes de infarto, era hermosa, y aunque vestía como hombre y a veces lo parece todos sabían que era una mujer bastante refinada y además la mejor maestra que se pudiera tener - alisten sus neuronas...y a dormir, vamos 15 minutos.

\- Como adoro esta clase - dijo una pelinegra amiga de serena - es la gloria

\- Tu solo piensas en dormir Rei - exclamó la más inteligente de la clase, Amy, peli azul ojos azules tambien, hermosa-

-Yo duermo poco y lo sabes

-chicas a dormir o penitencia - dijo Haruka Teno´h

fue una clase bastante interesante, después de la siesta hubo discusiones y revisiones sobre los temas vistos, teno´h no hacía exámenes, todo eran charlas debates, concursos, una clase muy animada.

Después de la clase Serena caminaba de regreso a casa, estaba agotada y algo dormida a decir verdad, vivía cerca a su universidad por lo que no solo ahorraba dinero sino que aprovechaba para ejercitarse un poco, aunqu esa noche no, iba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente pum! tropezó con un chico y zaz! al suelo, sus libros rebotaron por todo el andén mientras ella pensaba en que ese segundo golpe completaba su dia.

\- Fijate por donde vas, es que acaso no ves?

grandioso, un chico grosero

\- Lo siento no me fije

\- claro que no te fijaste - exclamo el pelinegro, serena lo miró a los ojos muerta de rabia pero al ver esos ojos tan azules, como esas noches sin estrellas no pudo más que hacer una enorme O con su boca y sonrojarse

\- que me ves, no sabes quien soy acaso

-n..no lo se - contestó ella de mala gana una vez se recuperó de su estupefacción

-como que no lo sabes, si soy bastante popular en todas partes.

serena giró sus ojos y dijo - pues ya ves que no en todos lados, gracias por el golpe, permiso - recogió sus libros y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, que tipo tan arrogante y estúpido, "acaso no sabes quien soy" no pues si la deidad entonces, aunque no podía negar que si era bastante apuesto y como que le sonaba de algo.

Llego a casa y sus compañeras al parecer estaban nuevamente de juerga porque no aparecian, agradeció inmensamente que la profesora Teno´h jamás deje trabajos y tal cual llego salto a su cama e inmediatamente quedó dormida.

Seiya no podía creerlo, las jovencitas solían buscarlo y perseguirlo, todas querían algo de él, y la verdad es que no las culpaba, era bastante apuesto con su cabello largo y negro como la noche,sus ojos azules, parecían dos zafiros adornando ese rostro tan apuesto, cursaba su segundo año, era músico y compositor, tenía una banda hace unos cuantos años ya y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a conquistar jovencitas, las de primer año eran geniales, se deslumbraban por todo y el solo tenia que usar unas cuantas frases bonitas y las tenia comiendo de su mano, estaba bastante satisfecho de cómo era, alto, 1.75 no mucho a decir verdad, pero sus horas de gimnasio si que valen la pena pues su cuerpo estaba bastante torneado por no decir perfecto.

de repente recordo a aquella chica

"- que me ves, no sabes quien soy acaso

-n..no lo se - contestó ella de mala gana una vez se recuperó de su estupefacción"

no podía creerlo, le parecía haberla visto en la universidad, era muy hermosa, sus ojos también eran azules pero claros, como el cielo, celestes y decorados por una extensas pestañas. aunque parecía una chiquilla, en fin, ella se lo perdía

camino hacia su departamento, lo compartía con sus hermanos que hacían parte de su banda también.

-Buenas noches

-Hasta que llegas - dijo el menor

-llevamos horas esperandote, hoy no tenías clase y queríamos hablarte de una canción, ¿donde estabas? - dijo Taiky, el mayor de los tres...en realidad eran trillizos, todos parecidos y a la vez demasiado diferentes, el era el mayor por 20 minutos y jamas dejaria que lo olvidaran

\- no sabia que se había convertido en mis padres, pensé que para evitarlos era que había cambiado de ciudad

\- bueno ya, fijo andabas con alguna chica, las mujeres seran tu perdicion Seiya- dijo Yaten

-Que tu les temas y no puedas acercarte a ellas no significa que sean la perdición - Dijo Seiya algo divertido mofándose de su hermano

-Yaten tiene razón, a ver desembucha

\- Estaba componiendo una canción, intentándolo en realidad porque no logre mucho, estaba en la terraza del campus,saben que si no me ven ahí deben buscarse

\- ok bien, tienes razón, no lo pensé - exclamó el castaño, Taiky, un chico altísimo, de ojos marrón bastante expresivos, y muy inteligente, solo le hacia competencia una cierta peliazul con la que siempre estaba en competencia - La cuestión hermano es que llamaron y tendremos una presentación el fin de semana, en el Hard Rock café y debemos preparar un repertorio urgente.

-Tenemos alguna nueva canción preparada? - pregunto Yaten, era algo más bajo que sus hermanos, pero con unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y un cabello claro, como platinado, heredado de su hermosa madre - yo creo que no es bueno cantar las mismas de siempre.

-Haremos lo siguiente - dijo Taiky - vamos a variar el orden y bueno la verdad yo tengo un par de canciones, tenemos 6 días para ensayar.

\- pues no se diga más, Yaten, Taiky, manos a la obra

ensayaron hasta altas horas de la noche, durmieron unas cuantas horas más y continuaron su ensayo, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, concentrados, sabiendo que una presentación en el Hard Rock de la ciudad era un paso bastante alto y una muy buena promesa

El tan esperado fin de semana llegó y con él la presentación que tenían, los chicos estaban nerviosos, incluso Seiya que era tan seguro, llegaron temprano al lugar para hacer prueba de sonido y que todo saliera bien, luego salieron a comer, ensayaron las canciones últimos repasos y todo listo

El lugar empezó a llenarse bastante, entre las asistentes estaban ciertas chicas que habían sido invitadas por serena, quien por premio de su jefe por su buen desempeño, no solo tuvo libres unos días sino además una grata bonificación y por primera vez decidió no cubrir gastos del apartamento si no invitar a sus amigas, ellas sabían que un grupo bueno tocaría ( solo los grandes tocan en el gran Hard Rock)

tras bambalinas los chicos hicieron sus rituales pre-show, Taiky como siempre usaba audífonos para aislar el ruido, sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados, Yaten era el mas serio de los tres, el solo escondió sus nervios con una mirada seria afinando su instrumento y Seiya, era solo sonrisas al espejo repitiendose una y otra vez lo bueno que era, los anuncian y se acomodaron al escenario.

Los asistentes gritaron y aplaudieron al grupo, las chicas brincaban desesperadas y los chicos sonreían pues con sus canciones podían conquistar nuevas chicas

El grupo era conocido por las diferentes mezclas que realizaban en la música, desde pop hasta rock, combinado con violín en ocasiones, aunque esa noche, cantaron 3 canciones y luego salieron al descanso, como el lugar se llenó tanto decidieron poner pantallas enormes a las afueras del establecimiento, todo estaba a reventar, ellos jamás imaginaron que llenarían mucho menos que ampliarían el concierto, después de un descanso de 20 minutos regresaron y continuaron su presentación, esto les abriria nuevas puertas, todo el mundo lo sabía, no cabía de dicha y dieron todo lo que tenina

mientras tanto serena se sentía algo extraña, era feliz, estaba con sus amigas, gracias a su esfuerzo, esa noche no pensaría en el pasado, todo cambiaría y estaba en sus manos hacerlo y aunque no fuese fácil sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca, disfruto la noche y rió y bebió sin pena.

el evento finalizó y el lugar fue quedando vacío poco a poco, las chicas partieron pues estaban agotadas y aunque ni trabajaban ni estudiaban al dia siguiente el agotamiento no les daba para más

los chicos terminaron rendidos y felices, cubrieron sus rostros y con la promesa de nuevas presentaciones echa de boca del dueño descansaron hasta el nuevo dia.


	2. Ayudas nuevasNuevos pasos

Que tal todos!

Llevo poco de conocer este mundo y sobre todo escribiendo, la verdad es mi primera historia, jamás he hecho esto antes y la verdad estoy algo nerviosa pero haré lo posible porque esta historia sea de su agrado

Aclaro, los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi autoría,

Aparecerá también una canción de Sam Smith "I Know I´m not the only One

capitulo 2

 **Ayudas nuevas, nuevos pasos...**

Había pasado una semana de la presentación y aún se comentaba

Serena Caminaba por el campus pensativa, necesitaba mejorar unas notas en la electiva - música- y la verdad era bastante mala, no sabía que haría, no podía bajar el promedio

\- Bombón... eh, no me ignores creída

Serena en sus cavilaciones

-Que tengo que hacer para que me escuches - dijo él mientras la agarraba del brazo-

Serena se quedó paralizada, siempre que sufría algún susto eso le pasaba, no podía reaccionar.

-Ven pero no te asustes, solo quería saludarte, estas bien?

logró reaccionar - Tu quien eres?, y si estoy bien, no gracias a ti claro

\- vamos bombón, como que quien soy?

\- pues si, te conozco acaso? - a Serena le sonaba de algo pero no sabia de que

\- esta buen, me presentare, soy Seiya Kou,

\- ahhh tú apoyas la clase de música - serena sintió vergüenza, ahora sabía él se burlaría por lo mala

Seiya abrió mucho sus ojos, al parecer no sabía a qué se dedicaba, pero cómo! si todos en la universidad hablaban de él, decidió ignorar eso y afirmó

\- bueno si, entre otras cosas, porque vas tan pensativa?

\- ¬¬ y como porque te contaría - dijo ella con desconfianza, - te vas a burlar de mí acaso?

seiya levantó sus manos en señal de rendición - desarmate Bombón, solo quiero conocerte y saber si en algo te puedo ayudar

Serena lo miró largo rato, pensaba en si seria confiable, todos los hombres le causaban desconfianza, ya de por sí vivía a la defensiva por su pasado como para agregarle un hombre

\- Como que conocerme... sin ánimos de ofender y eso pero no quiero enredos con nadie

-Pero que dices, solo quiero ser tu amigo, siempre te veo por ahí pensativa y en música se que no destacas mucho así que pensé en que quizá podría ayudarte, quien dijo que quería enredarme?

La rubia se sonrojo, siempre a la defensiva Oh dios¡ que problema,

\- ven, no sientas pena, me dejaras ayudarte?

\- está bien, sabes como me llamo al menos? porque bombón no es mi nombre...

ammm, Serena no es así? hemos tenido varias clases juntos, ahora veo que no solo te distraes fuera de clase, soy super atractivo y además soy...

\- si si ya, esta bien, empecemos otra vez...Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino, pésima en música y todo lo que sea gente en general

Seiya sonrió, esa chica era hermosa, y al parecer no se daba cuenta, vivía en su propio mundo

-Soy Seiya Kou, muy bueno en música y en lo que a relaciones sociales respecta

-bueno Seiya Kou el super social, como piensas ayudarme - lo miró sospechosamente-

-Pues qué te parece si en la noche nos reunimos aquí en el campus, el salón está libre hoy y también los viernes...puedes a que hora y te recojo

serena sopesó la oferta, la verdad es que esta semana trabajaba de noche por lo que no podría, pero si le interesaba la ayuda que del cielo venía, aunque no quería que supiera mucho de ella

-Esta semana no puedo de noche, trabajo pero mm al almuerzo tal vez? la verdad es que si me interesa la asesoría, no puedo bajar el promedio

\- Está bien, en hora de almuerzo entonces será, en el salón de siempre...nos vemos - Seiya se giró y se fue dejando a serena un poco confusa,

Quien seria ese chico, que haría normalmente, seria de fiar? en eso pasó Amy con su Bata

-Amy...eeeeyyyy esperame.

-Serena como estas, voy con un poco de afán, acompáñame

cogio la mano de serna y la llevo a la carrera, Amy era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque eran 5 contándose ella, la más sensata era Amy y sabía de su pasado y su vida y la apoyaba mucho

Llegaron a un laboratorio y Amy le pidió esperar unos minutos

-Listo, todo entregado, disculpame, tenia que volar o no alcanzaba y como estas? - Amy vio a serena un poco extraña

\- mm pues bien, imagínate que hace un rato paso algo extraño, un chico que ni idea de quien es, lindo si, de hecho lo es demasiado en fin, se acercó, - me pego un susto de muerte- y se ofreció a ayudarme con las clases de música, es el que siempre asiste al maestro...

-Serena lo dices en serio? - Amy y serena no compartían clases, sin embargo Amy estaba bien informada de quién era ese chico - Serena es Seiya Kou

\- eso dijo, pero...que con eso?

-Cómo que qué con eso - Amy le abrió los ojos con incredulidad en ellos- Fuimos a su concierto, nos invitaste, no me digas que- sonrió -qué despistada, los chicos del concierto son 3 hermanos, Seiya el simpático, todos lo adoran, Yaten es más serio y la verdad no se relaciona mucho, un cascarrabias aunque muy lindo, sus ojos son de infarto y cuando te mira se te olvida todo lo demás - eso dice mina- y Taiky - los ojitos de Amy brillaron- la verdad no sé cómo saca tiempo para una banda porque el estudia conmigo, eso si ni me mira pero es divino - la carita de Amy se arrebolo un poco y suspiró

\- cof cof Amy estas enamorada?

\- jajajajajajja - Amy estaba de todos los colores- es lindo si, pero es mi rival, siempre vamos a pasos los dos, aunque pensándolo bien generalmente en lo que el falla yo acierto, pero no hablamos, creo que ni sabe quién soy yo - dijo con pesar

\- Así que Seiya Kou, creo que ya un dia lo habia visto, de hecho me tiro los libros, o bueno, iba distraída ya sabes - serena llevo un brazo detrás de la espalda y río colorada, era bastante despistada

-así que se ofreció a ayudarte, irán al apto o aca en la U?

-Aquí en la U, de hecho al almuerzo, no traje nada por cierto, ire a buscar a Lita, ella siempre me salva

\- y a que hora trabajas?

\- a las 3 :S salgo de la tutoría improvisada y corro al trabajo, de pronto si llego más temprano salgo antes, gracias Amy, no le diré nada a nadie de Taiky tu tranquila

Amy torció los ojos con paciencia pues su amiga acababa de gritar aquello, afortunadamente estaba sola...o eso creía, cerca del laboratorio estaba cierto castaño muy atento a la plática y sonrió ante la descripción que hacía de ellos

-Claro que se quien eres Amy Mizuno, claro que lo se- pensó mientras la veía irse con ese contoneo de caderas que tanto le fascinaba

...

Nuestra chica logró encontrar a Lita y como ella ya lo sabía pues serena jamás llevaba de comer, de hecho era pésima en la cocina, tanto como en la música tal vez, a las 12:30 llegó al salón pero estaba solo, espero a Seiya quien llegó faltando 15 para la una

-Serás - dijo ella con molestia- no dijiste que al almuerzo? llevo 15 minutos esperándote, casi ni almorcé

\- Pues la hora del almuerzo es la 1 no? a esa almuerzo yo

\- La mia es a las 12.00 debimos aclarar eso-dijo con más calma

-Tienes razón Bombón

-No soy Bombon ¬¬

\- De acuerdo...bombón, empecemos, cuentame, porque crees que se te dificulta tanto esta materia

\- no lo sé, adoro escuchar música,la instrumental me relaja, pero si se trata de crearla la verdad es que nula total, no se ni afinar - decía ella con vergüenza

-No te preocupes, no todos nacen con las mismas habilidades, a ver canta para mi

-Que cante para ti? estas loco? acaso quieres que llueva?

-jajajajaja calmate Bombón

-Que no me llamo bombón, me llamo SE-RE-NA

\- ok, bombón serena, a ver una canción sencilla, solo el coro- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera

\- ok ok pero júrame que no te reirás de mí ¬¬ si lo haces me iré - serena sudaba frío, moría de pena, sonrojada le dio la espalda y aisló todo lo demás, cantó lo primero que vino a su cabeza

...You and me we made a vow

For better or for worse

I can't believe you let me down

But the proof is in the way it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts

Denying every tear

I wish this would be over now

But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

Seiya se sentó en el piano y empezó a crear la melodía, pensó que ella sería terrible cantando pero en realidad tenía una voz hermosa,

You've been so unavailable

Now sadly I know why

Your heart is unobtainable

Even though you don't share mine

You say I'm crazy

Because you don't think

I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

I have loved you for many years

Maybe I am just not enough

You've made me realize of my deepest fear

By lying and tearing us up

Serena terminó la canción y Seiya tocó algunas notas mas cerrando, estaba sorprendido con aquella voz, hasta la acompañó en los coros

ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, no quería voltear a ver a Seiya, por alguna razón su presencia aunque la alteraba a veces, en dados momentos la calmaba, como ahora, que logró cantar toda una canción y no sintió pena en absoluto, pero ahora que habia terminado no sabía que podía decirle él

Seiya simplemente aplaudió, quizá ella no fuese una artista pero los aplausos son los que llenan el alma de un cantante después de su acto y eso le dio a Bombón, como él la llamaba

-Estuviste increíble Bombón, de verdad creí que eras mala en la música pero veo que no, lo que pasa es que estas mal enfocada

\- como que mal enfocada?

-si, te desesperas con los instrumentos, cuando podrías hacerle de Vocal sin ningún problema

-Como que vocal... cantar? nooo ajajajajaj yo? pero si soy terrible

-Claro que no, ven acá-seiya tomo de la mano a Serena, al hacerlo sintió como un corrientazo por todo su cuerpo, como que algo despertaba, jamás había sentido nada parecido

Serena respiró algo agitada, no espera que con aquel contacto sentiría aquella calidez en su pecho..pero ue te pasa serena, se decía, sacudió su cabeza y fue con él

-Mira, no te molestes, pero encendí el sonido y grabe lo que cantabas, escucha

el rebobino y puso la canción nuevamente, claramente no era un sonido profesional, aunque al ser el salón de música se asilaba bastante bien el sonido, serena se escuchó de fondo y no podía creer lo bien que sonaba, en realidad había pertenecido al Coro de la congregación del hogar al que había pertenecido, pero después de salir de ese tormento, jamás cantó de nuevo.

\- si oyes, pareces un angel, cantas divino Serena, podrías dedicarte a ello...-soltó seiya sorprendiendo a serena

-Pero que dices, no como crees, me da mucha pena y - recordó lo que le pasaba cuando se asustaba o estaba nerviosa, no se paralizaría frente a un montón de personas que la destruirán con sus mordaces comentarios - eso lo borraras verdad?

-quizá lo guarde para mi-el la miraba directamente a los ojos, los dos tenian ojos azules pero los suyos eran como el cielo en la mañana despejada, celestes, podías perderte en ellos durante horas sin lamentar el tiempo

ella lo sintió demasiado cerca, su corazón latía desbocado, sus ojos eran como dos Zafiros que enmarcan un hermoso rostro, ahora entendía lo de atractivo, sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y se separó un poco, estaba ansiosa, no sabía porque pero este chico la hacía sentir muchas cosas

-No, no lo harás, no quiero que le muestres a tus amigos y ser la burla, más bien, ammmm sabes se me esta haciendo tarde, debo irme al trabajo

-trabajas? en que?-dijo el recuperándose de esos ojos

-anmmm no en nada, gracias- intento correr pero el nuevamente la tomó de la mano y la retuvo

\- puedo llevarte? anda, prometo comportarme

-Seiya de verdad gracias pero creo que no- se soltó y corrió pues ya se iba haciendo tarde y no quería problemas

el la vio alejarse y sonrió, qué chica más extraña, en que trabajaría? se veía muy sencilla es cierto pero eso de trabajar y estudiar era muy duro, él siendo cantante lo sabía, salió feliz, esa chica transmite mucha alegría, así que se fue a la terraza con lápiz y papel y por supuesto su guitarra, esa tarde sería muy productiva.


	3. Oportunidades

Como están!

Llevo poco de conocer este mundo y sobre todo escribiendo, la verdad es mi primera historia, jamás he hecho esto antes y la verdad estoy algo nerviosa pero haré lo posible porque esta historia sea de su agrado

Aclaro, los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi autoría,

Capítulo 3

 **Oportunidades**

Serena y Seiya llevaban reuniéndose ya varias semanas, era increíble todo lo que se enseñaban, el uno al otro, ella aprendía de música y el aprendía de ella

los horarios cambiaban y aunque eso le complicaba sus ensayos el procuraba estar con ella aunque fuese una hora, para disgusto de Yaten y Taiky. Las chicas no podían creer que serena pasara tanto tiempo con Seiya, y no hacian mas que pedirle que se los presentara, ella muerta de vergüenza no lo hacía, como a veces iban al dpto de él, ella los veía pero esas veces le era casi imposible cantar, lo intentaba pero las voz se iba y se dedicaban entonces a los instrumentos y a las notas. Una tarde en el trabajo a serena le dieron una buena noticia, como ya iba en 4 semestre y era tan buena en su trabajo la ascendieron al área de calidad, no quería morir siendo agente de llamadas, pero un ascenso era un ascenso y ella gustosa acepto, le capacitaron una semana en horario completo hasta bien entrada la noche por lo que esa semana no pudo ver a Seiya, pero como ahora estaría en otro puesto con un horario más corto y más flexible, prometió recuperar el tiempo la siguiente semana. Sus notas habían mejorado bastante en música y el profesor estaba más que satisfecho. Seiya arreglaba mucho en su vida y ella a él lo inspiraba, se iba convirtiendo en su musa

Luego de la capacitación se veian mas temprano, a veces le ayudaba a él a ensayar para sus presentaciones y las chicas enloquecieron porque les daban acceso a estas

Una tarde serena se encontraba con las chicas

-Serena, tu eres mi amiga cierto? - dijo mina muy seria

-claro que si Mina, como preguntas esas cosas

-mmm y si soy tu amiga porque llevas casi dos meses frecuentando a seiya disque por que te "ayuda en música" y sigues sin reunirnos, sabes que muero por Yaten...anda serena, si quieres que parezca algo casual no importa, los reunes o algo, o les pides que vengan anda si si si

Mina era muy entusiasta aparte de hermosa, vivía llena de energía a pesar de que por su carrera debía hacer muchos ensayos, obras y demás - estudiaba actuación- era super abierta en todo, y no temía hablarle a nadie, era bastante popular, pero cuando se trataba de Yaten era otra. a pesar de su 1.75 de estatura, su cabello rubio como el sol y sus ojos azules cielo - bastante parecida a serena- y su voluptuoso cuerpo pues sus curvas eran de infarto, no sentía seguridad en absoluto cuando el ojiverde aparecía, actuaba extraño y colorada buscaba la manera de escabullirse- no había que negar que era divino su mirada impacta- pero no era para tanto

\- y como para que quieres que nos juntemos si tu no eres capaz ni de mirar a Yaten, me harias pasar vergüenzas mina

-No lo hagas solo por mi, hazlo también por Amy

-Como que por Amy, pero y ahora yo que hice,

-No te hagas Amy, mueres porque Taiky hable contigo, anda serena arreglalo si? - mina zarandeo a serena

\- ok ok ya basta Mina, le dire a ver que dicen, ya sabes como son,

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! eres la mejor amiga siiiii

-deja de gritar mina estoy intentando estudiar, gracias!

esa era Rei, una pelinegra exuberante, con ojos violeta y hermosa, en realidad todas sus amigas eran muy lindas, lita no se quedaba atrás, media 1.85 y era castaña, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y siempre lucía hermosa, aun a pesar de su uniforme de cocina-estudiaba para chef- Rei media 1.75 al igual que mina, era budista y pasaba mucho tiempo meditando -lo que ella llamaba estudiar- Amy media 1.70, pelo azul corto, sus ojos también eran azules al igual que ella pero su carita era angelical, tenía un IQ bastante elevado y por ende era la más inteligente y por lo mismo la más joven de las 5 iba avanzada algunos años, Serena era rubia de, ojos azules celestes y piel blanca, muy blanca para su gusto, pero no se consideraba voluptuosa, más bien simplona pero bueno, que se hacía.

Salio del departamento dejandolas en semejante algarabía y fue a cumplir su cita, momento...cita? en fin fue a ver a Seiya, el la esperaba fuera de la Universidad y ella se sorprendió, sonrió como siempre, como una tonta cada que lo veía, pero estaban varias chicas a su lado, eso la molestaba, no sabia porque y ademas pues que iba a decirle si ellos no eran nada y él tampoco había intentado nada mas, si, se reían cuando se veían, a él le gustaba hacerla rabiar pero en secreto ella adoraba eso, y parecía que se complementaban en todo, habían avanzado bastante con lo de música y poco a poco iba soltando.

Seiya vio a serena mirándolo a lo lejos, despidió a las chicas sonriendo y corrió hacia ella

-mi preciosa Bombon

-¬¬ Jamás dejarás de hacerlo verdad? ¬¬

-hacer que bombón- dijo sorprendido

-llamarme bombón, que te cuesta decirme serena

-Tu nombre es hermoso...como tú, pero Bombón te queda, sobre todo por tu peinado, mira te traje esto

ella tomó una cajita que él le daba y al abrirla vio unas lindas hebillas, eran rojas, ovaladas muy hermosas,

-Son para tus Odangos mira- tomo una y con mucha delicadeza fue acomodando en la moñita de serena, tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo, serena sintió su aroma arrebatador, suspiro lo más disimuladamente que pudo, mientras sonreía, estaban muy cerca.

el termino de poner las hebillas y se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y dijo - para ti mi hermosa bombón - fue un susurro que erizó su piel y la hizo temblar, el le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras rozaba su mano y ella solo pudo acercarse y abrazarlo, no sabía bien porqué pero no soportaba el no hacerlo, seiya la abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo decirle algo y el aroma de serena inundó su ser, siempre olía a rosas,, ella se apoyó en su pecho y él sonrió con alegría, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas y lo supo, supo que la quería y que haría todo para hacerla feliz.

Se separaron poco a poco y con su cara enrojecida y algo de pena se tomaron la mano y empezaron a caminar, pero no hacia la universidad, seiya cambio de rumbo

-Vamos al departamento?

\- Nop, queria preguntarte si esta tarde, ya que no trabajas y yo no tengo ensayo, querrías salir y no se, hacer algo diferente

-Seria como una cita?- serena flipaba...

\- si lo quieres asi claro que si, no quiero incomodarte o ... mira serena, seré sincero contigo, me gustas desde hace tiempo pero no se tu que sientas por mi, me gustaria que me dieras una oportunidad de conocernos y ver si funciona, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad ni nada, pero te juro que si no pasa nada seremos los mismo amigos de siempre, tu me conoces y sabes que no te mentiría

serena se sorprendió por lo que él le decía, no quería parecer ansiosa ni mucho menos, pero llevaba días queriendo que algo así pasara, asi que lo único que hizo fue acercarse a seiya con toda la valentía del mundo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso cerca a la comisura de sus labios, se acercó a su oído y dijo - me encantaría intentarlo.

seiya dejó de respirar por un segundo, ese beso le había arrebatado el corazón jamás ninguna chica le habia hecho sentir así por lo que la tomó en sus brazos y alzandola giro con ella super contento.

\- no te arrepentiras Bombon, gracias, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo

ella le dedicó una sonrisa angelical y luego de las vueltas y el abrazo salieron hacia un parque de diversiones que casualmente a ambos les gustaba muchísimo, tomaron una malteada de chocolate y después de subir a varias atracciones se sentaron en una cafetería, los dos muy felices sumergidos en ellos.

-Bombón...hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, y supongo que debemos empezar por ahí no crees

ella cambio su mirada de inmediato y se tenso, su pasado le apretaba el pecho y palideció, no quería que seiya se arrepintiera si sabía cosas de ella

-Que paso linda? dije algo malo? si no quieres contarme no te preocupes, solo preguntare cosas básicas, es más, si quieres preguntas y vamos respondiendo cada uno te parece? solo lo que tu quieras

ella se relajó de inmediato, sonrió con disimulo

-esta bien mmm, qué edad tienes

-tengo 20, y tu? - Dios que sonrisa mas hermosa

\- tengo 19, hhhmmm tu color favorito?

-el azul de tus ojos

\- en serio seiya ¬¬

\- bueno el rojo me gusta mucho no tanto como el azul de tus ojos pero si, el rojo es mi favorito

\- El mio es el blanco...la teoría del color dice que el blanco es la unión de todos, y que el negro es la ausencia del color...o era al contrario? en fin, el blanco me gusta

\- mmm que es lo que más te apasiona, a mí la Literatura, quiero poder escribir muchas historias, que las personas viajen desde la comodidad de sus casas y que puedan volar en los diferentes mundos que pueda crearles -

-Eres muy hermosa bombón, - dijo esto sin más haciéndola sonrojar hasta el pelo- me gusta la música, crearla, escucharla, sentirla, enseñarla, creo que has visto que soy bueno en ello

-es cierto, no puedo negarlo, de no ser por tu ayuda estaría perdida

-a sus ordenes señorita, lo que ordene se le enseñara.

ambos rieron muy alegres mientras tomaban sus manos

-Seiya...has tenido muchas novias? digo, eres todo un matador con esa forma de cantar y esa seguridad y aplomo, además de esos ojos azul oscuro como la noche...

-vaya bombón, gracias, pues la verdad nop,no en realidad, he salido algunas veces, nada más de una cita en realidad, generalmente a las chicas les interesa el cantante y artista no el verdadero seiya asi que no, novia oficial, ninguna y tu?

aimm que iría a pensar de ella - tuve un novio hace un tiempo, yo tenía 17 él era encantador pero resultó que 1. era algo mayor y 2. tenía oootra novia con la que empezó a salir casi al tiempo que conmigo, lo descubrí y todo terminó, no llegue a quererlo afortunadamente pero sí me volví más desconfiada

-Vaya, quién sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo asi, tu eres hermosa, inteligente y trabajadora no te falta nada serena

Lo dijo con profundidad, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que no mentirán y ella lo sabía.

-Ay que me haces sonrojar - y efectivamente se sonrojo hasta el pelo, Seiya la hacia sentir muy bien, le hacía olvidar todo lo malo

-Bueno y continuando con las preguntas…

-No quiero mas preguntas, que tal si más bien vamos por un helado de chocolate - sus ojos cielo brillaron como los de una niña pequeña

-ok, lo que mi preciosa Bombón desee se hará

-Seiya...puedo pedirte un favor? No quiero que te molestes o pienses que me aprovecho de la situación pero ammm conoces a mis amigas cierto?

-si, algo, aunque realmente no me las has presentado…

-Bien, lo haré lo que pasa es que ellas desean conocer a los chicos y llevan dias reprochandome el que no los presente, les dije que apenas y te conocía a ti pero no entienden de razones…. Hay alguna manera de que nos podamos reunir todos? En plan amigos, no quiero que nadie se incomode…

-Yo contigo no me incomodo en ningún plan, sea como amigos o no, pero sabes con esto de las nuevas canciones necesitamos publico para que nos digan que les parece antes de la próxima presentación, así que si, les dire.

\- vale, se pondrán felices y me dejaran en paz - Serena sonreía y al llegar a una tienda de Helados Ordenó dos, sacó el dinero de su bolso para pagarlos y entonces-

-Pero que haces, dejame yo te invito

-No como crees, pagaste todo de las atracciones, la comida, la malteada...yo te invito el helado está bien? Y no acepto un no por respuesta, ten, pedí de fresa...te gusta?

Seiya se sorprendió bastante, es cierto que no salía mucho pero siempre que lo hacía las chicas esperaban que el todo lo invitara y jamás ninguna se había ofrecido, no mas bien, le había invitado algo, sonrió feliz de saber que con Serena no se iba a equivocar, ella valía todo su peso en diamantes.

-Esta bien, de fresa será además es dulce como tu y roja como tus mejillas en este momento.

-Ay no otra vez, no sé como logras eso, no soy una persona que se sonroje- Comía su helado de chocolate- ven, cambiemos y comprobamos que tan dulce soy

Seiya cambio con ella y aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso cerca a sus labios, ella lo miró con ojos de sorpresa, sorprendida, pero por alguna razón lo dejó y no dijo nada, más bien se acercó más a él y rozó sus labios un poco. Seiya Quedó en shock y Serena soltó una carcajada

-Así que el famoso Seiya Kou todo un cantante y todo un conquistador se paraliza al recibir un ligero beso

-Me tomaste por sorpresa- aún se sentía extasiado, y eso que había sido solo un ligero roce, que se sentiría si besara esos labios cereza, abrazarla y fundirse en ella, así que la acercó más a él y ella sin ninguna resistencia se dejó guiar, el poso sus labios en los de ella, con calma, y ella respondió a él, su boca era una delicia, no solo por el sabor del helado si no por la manera en que se acoplaban a la suya, jamás había pasado eso, no había besado a muchas personas, pero este beso…

Se besaron unos instantes más, con ternura, con curiosidad y con necesidad, como si llevasen mucho tiempo separados y llevasen mucho tiempo sin sentirse, por falta de aire se fueron separando y se vieron fijamente, ahora los dos estaban sonrojados y ninguno sabía qué decir, serena fue quien rompió el silencio.

-creo que ya es hora de volver a casa

-Esta bien - no se había percatado de que ya era de noche y hacía un poco de frío, los dos salieron del parque que ya casi estaba cerrado y seiya llamó un servicio y la llevó a casa, se despidió con un beso suave y algo corto para su gusto, pero se prometió que habrían mas como ese y que estaría siempre a su lado.

Ella por su parte entró a casa llena de emoción aunque se contuvo un poco pues no quería que las chicas armaron un alboroto cuando apenas y se estaban dando una oportunidad, tenía que reconocer que hacía años nadie llegaba tan lejos, la hacía suspirar y querer más. Entró en el dpto y vio que todas estaban en la sala viendo una película, ma miraron expectantes y Mina detuvo el DVD

-Que noticias nos traes? - rodeando a serena sin disimulo alguno- anda dinos ya por favor!

Cómo que qué noticias, - seguía pensando en los besos de Seiya Oh Dios! Ese hombre sería su perdición

-Tierra llamando a Serena, hey! qué dijo seiya? Accedio? Los veremos?

\- amm eso ¬¬ Pues estoy bien Mina, me fue de maravilla, me ascendieron en el trabajo gracias por preguntar

-ay amiga lo siento FELICITACIONES! - Todas sacaron una tarta y confettis

-Si nos acordamos Serena, uno de tus compañeros que estudia en una de mis clases lo sabía y me contó - Rei le sacó la lengua y le untó algo de tarta en la nariz

-OK ok, gracias chicas, qué sería de mi sin ustedes, y para que completemos con sorpresas pues Seiya dijo que sí, que quería que le ayudaran con algo, pero eso si - dijo mirando significativamente a Mina- hay que comportarse para que todos podamos ser amigas y no quedar reducidas a simples Fans así que mina compórtate.

Mina hizo pucheros pero accedió - Está bien, lo haré no te dejaré pasar vergüenzas… y cuando será eso?

-Seiya me dirá y yo les cuento, por ahora, puedo unirme a la película?

-Claro Amiga

Pasaron la noche viendo Pelis y comiendo torta, todas contentas sin saber que tanto les cambiaría la vida a todas luego de acceder a conocer a los chicos


	4. Conociendonos

Bueno, seguire intentandolo para darle forma a esta historia,

Aclaro, los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi autoría,

Capítulo 4

 **Conociéndonos**

Los días pasaron, serena tuvo momentos difíciles en su trabajo, pues como parte del área de calidad debía evaluar a los que antes eran sus compañeros, estos se mostraban muy renuentes a veces pero la mayoría aceptaba las revisiones realizadas, se firmaban compromisos entre otras cosas, aun así fueron días largos, agotadores.

La visita con los chicos en veremos estaba, pero necesitaban probar las nuevas canciones, de tal forma que serena decidió programar con Seiya para ese fin de semana, ella tendría libre así que no tendrían problemas y las chicas de seguro no se negarían.

Entre los dos las cosas iban bien, pero entre tanto ensayo, trabajo, exámenes y otras cosas no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, sin embargo seiya se las arreglaba para hacerle llegar mensajes o notas con sus compañeros, en una ocasión fue a la emisora de la universidad y puso una canción diciendo que era para ella, muchos no la conocían es verdad, pero los que sí supieron al instante que se trataba de ella así que las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, Serena estaba algo avergonzada pero a la vez muy contenta, aunque claro, no lo iba a demostrar, de pronto solo a él.

Se encontraron en la plaza principal…

-Seiya! Como estas

El corrio a abrazarla y ella sorprendida y gustosa aceptó el abrazo mientras aspiraba su aroma y procuraba no demostrar tanto su alegría

-Mi Bombón, siento que son años sin verte...te gustaron mis detallitos?

-Amm te refieres a las avergonzadas que me pegaste con mis compañeros- dijo fingiendo seriedad- pues dejame decirte que ahora todo el mundo no hace más que preguntar, tus amiguitas del club de fans creo que me odian, me miran como si quisieran que un rayo me partiera o algo asi, me siento como amenazada- sonriendo- pero sabes que...no importa, y si, me hizo muy feliz cada detalle.

Seiya respiro aliviado, no la había visto molesta antes pero por su forma de ser sabía que era algo que aun no quería conocer.

Se acercó a ella de repente y sin más la besó, cada beso que le daba era diferente, no identificaba bien que era todo eso que sentía, pues era nuevo para él, pero sabía que solo era por ella y para ella...Serena correspondió al beso sin ningún problema, ansiosa por sentirlo cerca y aunque no quería demostrarle mucho o confundirlo no pudo disimular mucho las ansias que había guardado toda esa semana, se abrazó subiendo sus manos a su cuello y tomando su pelo con sus manos profundizó el beso hasta que el aire hizo falta.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos como evaluando la situación cada uno

-vaya, si así vas a besarme cada que dejemos de vernos entonces haré que me extrañes mas seguido

-fanfarrón, eres un creído, que arrogante - dijo ella aún recuperando un poco el aire

-Soy irresistible y lo sabes,

-Si claro, bien, amm si ya recorde, emm la cita, digo, la velada con las chicas, viernes ó sábado?

-yo creo que viernes y sábado, qué te parece? Hay un lugar cercano donde podemos ir todos y pasar la noche allá, trabajas?

-Nopi, ya tuve una semana bastante difícil, me dieron libre desde hoy

-vaya, que buena noticia, entonces te secuestrare desde hoy - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban como cuando un niño planea hacer travesuras

-Como que desde hoy? -lo pensó un poco mientras lo observaba fijamente, cosa que ponía nervioso a Seiya- Bueno esta bien no pondré resistencia, en realidad necesito relajarme, pero ven, vamos y cuadramos todo con las chicas o me quemaran viva tarde o temprano.

Llegaron al departamento de Serena, Seiya no conocía esa zona a pesar de ser cerca a la universidad, era un lugar bastante amplio; la sala era inmensa con 4 habitaciones, 3 baños, cocina integral, un balcón enorme, todo decorado obviamente de forma femenina, había mesas con centros de flores, mariposas como siguiendo un camino por todas las paredes de la sala, había un tablero en la cocina al parecer con los trabajos de cada una, en la nevera había una lista cons los deberes del departamento; aseo y esas cosas. Adicional había fotos de ellas por todas partes, en las paredes, el buró, la cocina...vio una de serena en la que se veía muy linda, con dos coletas como las que a veces usaba, una falda a cuadros y un buso de uniforme vinotinto, sonrió de solo imaginar lo tierna que sería a esa edad, también había fotos de varias chicas, una muy parecida a serena, en fin, no pudo ver nada más porque cierta rubia llegó como terremoto a la sala y otras 3 chicas se asomaban por una de las habitaciones como a la expectativa

-Oh por Dios Serenaaaaa, ok respira profundo, todo va bien, si no me comporto me botaran- dijo todo esto como para ella misma pero a voz en cuello - Hola como estas! Soy Mina Aino, La diosa del amor y una de las mejores amiga de serena

-hola yo soy….

-Seiya Kou el gran cantante que tiene una banda junto con sus hermanos Yaten y Taiky, claro que se quien eres - interrumpió entusiasmada

En eso salió serena con ropa diferente, unos jeans, converse, camiseta azul turquesa con un diseño bastante divertido como de ositos

-Mina empezaste mal, vas a lograr que no te lleve-dijo reprochando a Mina- Chicas vengan a saludar no sean timidas-mirando hacia las habitaciones-a veces parece que soy su hermana mayor, tengo que andarlas empujando a todos

Las chichas muy sonrojadas decidieron acercarse, calladas.. la primera en perder la timidez fue Rei

-Hola, Soy Rei como estas, bienvenido al dpto, gracias por todo lo que haces por Serena, ya ves que es bastante tontita

-Rei déjame en paz no digas eso- Serena le saco la lengua

-No digo nada que no sea cierto serena tonta

-ya chicas que pena que pensaran de nosotras….mucho gusto, yo soy Amy Mizuno, bienvenido

-Así que tu eres Amy - dijo Seiya con un brillo divertido en sus ojos mientras sonreia admirado

-Cómo así que como es eso, la conoces? Dijo Mina

-No en realidad, pero he escuchado hablar de ella, y tú eres? - Se giró disimulando, no podía decir más o taiky lo golpearía

-Como estas Soy Lita Kino, como estas amm ya dije eso - llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-vaya, son muchas chicas lindas en un mismo lugar- dijo coqueto mientras miraba a Serena

En otro lugar se encontraba Taiky leyendo un mensaje en su celular

 _-La reunión con las chicas será este finde, en casa...alisten todo…._

Era un mensaje de Seiya, Taiky sonrió pues llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ver a Amy en un sitio que no fuera la universidad, la verdad le costaba verla a diario sin dirigirle la palabra, desde aquella vez que la escucho hablando de él con Serena no puedo apartarla de su mente, pero era demasiado cobarde como para intentar algo, aunque se había propuesto que esta vez sí lo haría, no fuera que alguien más se le adelantara .. a su mente vino cierta imagen de Richard un chico que estudiaba con ellos al que al parecer no le desagradaba Amy para nada, pensando en esto retomo sus fuerzas, se levanto saliendo de su habitacion para buscar a Yaten

-Hey Yaten! Que este finde vamos a la casa...ve alistando todo

-Como que vamos...es que los dos son dueños de mi tiempo o que...no piensan en que puedo tener otros planes? - dijo con furia.

-Deja el show hermanito, sabes que es por la banda, Seiya llevará a las amigas de Serena, de pronto alguna te guste y derrita ese frio corazón

-No pues si, osea que todos van de conquista…

-Vamo a ensayar, a darles a conocer las canciones, sabes que Leo - su manager- Lo pidió si quieres que deje de darnos la lata todo los dias con eso de las pruebas alista todo de una vez, yo ya termine lo mio…. Y no olvides querido hermano que cada quien tiene su talón de aquiles...se de buena fuente que hay cierta Rubia que se desvive por ti…

-Hablas de esa chica de teatro que es toda bullosa, cansona y desesperante? Nooo ni en sueños, deja de molestarme - dicho esto se encerró en su habitación y suspiró, era cierto que eso de los sentimientos no se le daba bien, por eso llevaba tiempo viendo de lejos a esa chica que se comportaba bastante extraño cuando de él se trataba… -Este fin de semana servirá para ver si es una simple fan más o si de lo contrario puede que pase algo- pensó mientras agarraba su teléfono marcando el número de los demás chicos que apoyaban la banda de cuando en cuando, si iban a hacer una especie de lunada o concierto personalizado, mejor que estuvieran todos.

-Alo? Se está acabando el mundo? En gran Yaten llamando? - Se escuchó a través de la línea

-Jajaja que chistoso tu ¬¬ Andrew, te llamo porque este fin de semana vamos a la casa, para que nikcolas y tú vayan…. Estamos alistando todo, llegan al departamento?

-Si estoy bien Yaten como estas,... no no tengo planes claro que voy, .espera Nick! - se escuchó un grito a lo que Yaten torció los ojos apartando un poco el teléfono - Que ya que no tenemos vida propia vamos este fin de semana a la casa de los Kou….debe ser que nos necesitan

-dale!cuenta conmigo-gritó Nick de fondo...habrá chicas?

-si llevaran chicas? - pregunto Andrew algo interesado, pues sabía que Seiya andaba con esa chica Rubia que tenía un grupo de amigas bastante atractivas

-Si si, van a ir las chicas, las amigas de Serena, ellas escucharan las canciones...bueno ya, mucho tiempo hablando bye

Yaten colgó sin más, sabia que Nick y Andrew andaban muy observadores últimamente de ciertas chicas del grupo de Serena, de esa forma se aseguraba que su tormento estuviese solo para el.

Luego de que Seiya derrocha sus encantos con sus amigas lograron quedar en que todas llegaran al departamento de los Kou, Lita, Rei, Seiya y Taiky conducirán, Mina se encargó de buscar todo lo referente a comida, mientras Amy se encargó de que todas llevaran todo lo necesario - empacó incluso un botiquín, ella siempre tan lista y precavida-

Los dos salieron del dpto, almorzaron pasando lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos, no tenían un nombre aun para lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos pero los dos sabían que iría a más , serena solo pensaba en darse una oportunidad, ya después vería que hacía con su pasado

A las 6:00 de la tarde estaban ya las chicas fuera del departamento de los chicos, Serena llegó algo sonrojada luego de un beso bastante intenso con Seiya, cosa que Mina noto inmediatamente

-ehhh picarona que casi no llegas… ya esta todo listo

-Mina no seas imprudente- dijo Amy disimulando su ansiedad de ver a cierto castaño

-Señoritas - saludo Seiya- se anunciaron ya?

-Si, Taiky dijo que ya bajaba, la verdad no queríamos subir con todas estas maletas para tener que bajar nuevamente, ya sabes…

Observaron la cantidad de maletas que aún faltaban por acomodar, serena apenas si llevaba dos mudas en su mochila.

-Mina es que piensas quedarte a vivir alla? Siempre exagerando con el equipaje

-Claro todo mina, y Rei que? Deberias ver todo lo que lleva…

-callate Mina!

-chicas que verguenza

Todas empezaron a discutir sin percatarse de que los chicos salían ya del ascensor, sonrieron pues sabían lo ruidosas que eran, ya las conocían de las clases

-cofcofcof -toció Yaten - pueden dejar el desorden por favor, es tarde

Todas los voltearon a mirar algo avergonzadas

-bueno las presentaciones para después, dividanse en autos, en total somos 10 dos autos de 3 y los demás de dos.. esta bien? -decia Seiya

-va, Amy esta bien si vas adelante con Taiky para ir reconociendo el terreno?

Amy muy sonrojada no sabía qué decir así que taiky decidido agarró sus maletas - por aquí señorita, acompañeme

-Listo, Rei te presento a nickolas, el sabe el camino también, la idea es ir con personas que ya sepan en camino para no perdernos por si hay tráfico ok - decía seiya quien sabe lo que sus amigos sentían y querían

-Lita este es Andrew, ustedes deben conocerse por las clases de administración de restaurantes no?

-Sí -dijo Andrew entusiasta -Vamo Lita, -Ella obediente camino junto a él

-Yaten quedamos los 4, por favor sé agradable

Serena,Seiya, Mina y Yaten comparten auto

-Que gracioso Hermanito, esta bien, vamos, sin desorden por favor

Así todas las parejas quedaron organizadas, las chicas nerviosas mientras los chicos fingiendo tranquilidad también pensaban en aprovechar aquel paseo, lo de las canciones era la excusa perfecta para acercarse a ellas, todos lo sabían.


	5. Dias Inolvidables I

Chicas, estoy contenta de que les este gustando el lo que escribo, queda claro que Seiya y Serena son mis favoritos, aqui les dejo otro cap.

Abrazos

Pdta. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

Pdta 2. En la parte de la canción y el baile pueden ambientar con Crazy World de Anna Tsuchiya

 **Dias Inolvidables**

Serena y Seiya se Acomodaron en la parte de atrás, mientras que Yaten conducía y Mina muy sonrojada procuraba hacer de cuenta que no estaba para poder ir animada en el viaje

Seiya abrazó a Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mina quien no quitaba ojo ni se perdía nada de lo que pasaba, pensaba en lo genial que sería si esos fueran ella y Yaten

-Bueno Seiya como ya sabes necesito ruido o me quedaré dormido

-Como que dormido? Estás conduciendo - dijo mina alarmada

-Y por eso es que necesito distracción no silencio absoluto a ver!

-amm ok, Que tal si cantamos un poco para ir calentando la voz

-No pensarás que cante verdad? -dijo serena al oído de Seiya-Sabes que no puedo

-Relájate, somos todos amigos, así vas entrenando, además esos dos andan en su propio mundo-observando a Yaten ver de reojo a la Rubia

-Bien bien, cantemos algo, por lo menos me divertiré

-Qué les parece esta canción-Mina tomó el mando, cantar, bailar, cualquier cosa que fuera relacionada con espectáculo a ella la hacía sentirse segura, puso música en su Ipod, dejando escuchar una canción bastante divertida

-Nooo Mina esa porque!

-Serena no molestes, anda a cantar

Todos empezaron a cantar, serena cantaba en voz baja mientras Mina bailaba algo sensual en su puesto-sin percatarse claro- siempre que bailaba se transformaba, era otra, Yaten observaba como podía tratando de no perder el control-tanto del auto como de él mismo

Serena se animó, era una canción que siempre escuchaba con las chicas cuando arreglaban el dpto por lo que se animó cantandole a Seiya, cosa que lo sorprendió - ella lo sorprendía a diario, no sabía cómo leerla, era todo un estuche de monerías

A coro las dos seguían la letra, los chicos divertidos llevaban el ritmo disfrutando del momento.

En el primer auto que arrancó una muy apenada Amy trataba de que no se le notaran los nervios, no sabia ni como mirar a Taiky sin sonrojarse, el divertido no perdió oportunidad para iniciar una muy agradable conversación con la chica de sus sueños

-Entonces Amy, competiremos también en este campamento?

-Como que competir...jamás competiría contigo, además vamos a divertirnos, digo a ayudarlos-Se sonrojó

-Podemos hacer las dos cosas sin problema, no me presenté como debía-Mucho gusto, soy Taiky Kou un fiel admirador

-Pero si te conozco desde primer Semestre-dijo admirador, amy flipaba- esta bien, Soy Amy Mizuno, un placer conocerte - mi eterno rival pensó

-así que Amy Mizuno, se de tí que eres la mejor chica de la clase, que te gusta más estar en el laboratorio y que siempre buscas la manera de quedar un paso delante mio, algo más que quieras que sepa?

-Amm 1. Creo que el primer lugar de la clase lo compartimos, al parecer sabes siempre todo lo que yo no se laboratorios son mis favoritos tienes razón 3. No buscó molestarte con eso de estar un paso delante tuyo, solo creo que de alguna manera siempre el uno tiene las respuestas que el otro no.

-Cierto, pero quiero saber de tu vida personal, no se si quieres que seamos amigos - o algo más pensó ilusionado, no era muy soñador que digamos pero esa chica de verdad le interesaba.

-Amigos? - algo desilusionada, pero supuso que algo era, después el destino diría-Si claro, que quieres saber de mi

-Vives con las chicas verdad?

-Si, asi es, el dpto es mio, bueno fue un regalo por terminar la preparatoria y decidí compartirlo con las chicas, todas estudiamos juntas

-Osea que son como hermanas, o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, a veces tenemos nuestros rollos, sobre todo Rei y Serena, quien no las conozca diría que no se quieren ni cinco pero nosotras sabemos que Rei daría todo por el bienestar de Serena

\- es la menor?

No podía embarrarla - No, de hecho la menor soy yo, pero es que ella se preocupa mucho por todas nosotras, nos ha ayudado mucho ahora que nuestros padres están lejos, ha sido una transición algo fuerte para todas, así que ella es nuestro pilar, nuestro polo a tierra

-Vaya, yo digo que Seiya es el Pilar nuestro, es bastante loco e impulsivo pero sabe cómo actuar cuando es necesario, yo en cambio soy el que piensa con cabeza fría, Yaten es el cascarrabias, en sí los tres formamos un buen equipo

Rei decidió conducir, conocía a Nickolas un poco, le gustaba desde la preparatoria pero le irritaba que jamás se acercaba, en sí no sabía si sentía algo por ella

-Nickolas te parece si escuchamos algo de música ya sabes para mantenernos despiertos

él pensó en lo aburrido que era, quería demostrarle que él la quería pero no sabía cómo, ella lo intimidaba bastante-Claro como digas-tomó su Ipod colocando una canción que alguna vez le escuchó cantar en una clase-esta te parece bien?

-Claro, nada mal, tienes buen gusto-Recordó aquella clase, el maestro no llegó por lo que los chicos pusieron música para amenizar ya que no los dejaban irse

Andrew y Lita laa tenían algo más fácil, los dos eran bastante románticos, ella siempre pensaba en cosas lindas, flores y príncipes, mientras que él pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, buscaba la manera de que compartieran clases, cosa no tan difícil por lo que estudiaba administración de restaurantes y ella gastronomía, a veces incluso veía algunas clases de cocina para tenerla cerca, aunque no hablaban mucho, ella siempre estaba acompañada, cosa que a él le molestaba porque aunque era bastante listo y desinhibido no lera tanto a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos en público.

Iniciaron una conversación sobre temas vistos en clase, ella sabía que la familia de Andrew tenía varias cafeterías, que el plan de él era abrir un restaurante de etiqueta y que algo sentía por ella

Mientra él conducía Lita con ojos muy brillantes y soñadores posó su mano sobre la de él, cosa que gustoso aceptó

El viaje fue Ameno para todos, luego de 3 horas aproximadamente llegaron a una bonita finca bastante alejada de todo, las chica estaban impresionadas de tan hermoso lugar, era bastante amplia, contaba con 12 habitaciones, varias salas, una de música, otra de tv, otra con un bar, bastante lujosa a decir verdad, todas corrieron a buscar habitación aunque en realidad no pensaban mucho en usarlas ya que la idea era pasar la noche cantando y pasandola bien

Dejaron sus cosas cada uno en su habitación. Los chicos Kou fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras los encargados de la finca guiaban a los demás mostrándoles todo en la finca.

Llegaba la noche ya todo estaba listo para la velada, se acomodaron en un lugar especial para fogatas, todos estratégicamente al lado de su pareja como se autodenominaba sin decirlo en voz alta.

Los chicos alistaron los instrumentos, Nickolas le paso a las chicas varias hojas que incluían las letras de las canciones que tenían preparadas para la próxima presentación

Una vez todo listo empezaron el repertorio, mina incluso hizo algunos coros lo que hizo que los chicos se plantean el incluirlas alguna vez en una presentación

Seiya observaba a serena todo el tiempo, quería terminar ya para mostrarle un lugar que era su favorito.

Una vez terminado el ensayo luego de recibir los comentarios de las chicas quienes fueron bastante directas aunque buenas, los chicos empezaron a guardar los instrumentos, mientras las chicas buscaban algo de música. Una vez los chicos adentro Mina recordó la canción que cantó en el auto por lo que la puso aprovechando que los chicos estaban adentro

-chicas recuerdan esta canción?

-Clarooo - dijeron todas empezando a bailar, incluso Amy que siempre era la más tímida. Iniciaron una coreografía que era la que usaban cuando estaban libres o los fines de semana que se quedaban acompañando a Serena en el colegio

Todas hacían pasos bastante sugestivos y sensuales.

En eso estaban cuando los chicos regresaron, Mina sin timidez alguna los llamó y atrajo hasta ella a Yaten, quien estaba un poco reacio pero no quería perderse semejante momento

Todos entraron en ambiente disfrutando de la música , Taiky observaba a Amy quien bailaba con los ojos cerrados, el se acerco a ella cogiendo sus manos y llevándolas a su cuello uniéndose los dos en un baile algo atrevido, ella sabía que si abría los ojos no iba a poder seguir por lo que continuó apartándose de la realidad por un momento, permitiéndose ser como nunca era, esa Amy abierta, divertida que solo sus amigas conocían

Rei y Lita bailaron las dos espalda con espalda mientras miraban a los respectivos chicos, Nikolas no lo creía, era la mejor noche de su vida, Rei lo miraba como nunca, iba a guardar ese momento en su memoria para siempre, entretanto Andrew miraba fijamente a Lita, se decían todo sin necesidad de palabras, sabían que desde esa noche iban a estar juntos.

Seiya como siempre tan alegre le siguió el juego enseguida a Serena quien sin perder tiempo se pegó a él , le robó un beso y luego empezó a alejarse

Ni corto ni perezoso la siguió, lo que terminó en una carrera, ella gritó tratando de esconderse pero obvio era la casa de ellos, la conocían al derecho y al revés por lo que Seiya pronto la atrapó, estaban cerca a un granero así que la acorraló entre sus brazos quedando ella atrapada entre él y la pared, sonriendo cobró el beso que le habían robado.

Estaban algo agitados por haber corrido, cosa que hizo que el beso fuese un poco entrecortado y lleno de risas , ya una vez descansados lo reiniciaron con ansias el uno del otro, como si llevaran tiempo sin verse buscaban reconocerse en ese beso, explorarse, demostrarse lo mucho que se necesitaban, Serena dió paso a la lengua de Seiya y vaya que hizo lo correcto, él besaba como ninguno la hizo estremecer como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Quería sentir su piel, así que metió sus manos bajo su camisa, él recibió la caricia con un gemido, invitando a que continuara, temblaba, quería hacerla suya ahora mismo, pero sabía que no era ese el lugar, ella merecía ser tratada como una princesa y así lo haría

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, con fervor, con pasión, de la forma en que las personas que se aman lo hacen, con una entrega total, es cierto que solo llevaban un mes saliendo y otros tantos conociéndose, pero Seiya no necesitaba años para definir lo que sentía, la abrazó a él con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, ella encajaba perfecto en sus brazos, en su vida apartándose un poco de su boca, susurro

-Se mi novia Bombón

Estaban ahora más agitados que antes, ella lo miró fijamente buscando algo que le dijera que él no era sincero, pero solo vió verdad, además de pasión

-No se que tan bueno sea que le pongamos título a esto, ese término puede hacer que las cosas se pongan difíciles o cambien, no sé si quiero

Había aprendido a conocerla, insistió- No cambiará nada, bueno talvez que te presumiré todo el tiempo ó que andaré llenandote de besos a cada rato, pero estoy seguro de Esto mi dulce bombón, dame una oportunidad

Ella volvió a mirarlo, no estaba segura, siempre arruinaba todo, siempre echaba todo a perder, vaciló un poco, pero recordó que su meta era dejar su absurdo pasado...como iba a lograrlo si no era capaz de avanzar, quería creer en Seiya, le costaba bastante pero su corazón inquieto le decía que aceptara

-está bien, seré tu novia

-Suenas como obligada…

-Lo siento, no soy buena para estas cosas, pero quiero darme una oportunidad contigo, me gustas mucho

-Tu a mi me encantas Bombón, desde que te ví en clases, no he dejado de pensar en ti, me gustas demasiado, verás que no te arrepentiras

Se acercó a él, lo abrazó besando sus labios, eran muy dulces, la transportaban a un lugar mágico, como cuando leía, Dios que cosas pensaba, él la ayudaría a salir de ese maldito infierno en el que vivía desde siempre, en el que vivía desde aquella vez.

Gracias chicas por dejarme en sus favoritos y por los comentarios, creo que es más que evidente que amo a Seiya y por supuesto a Serena.. Nos seguiremos viendo, gracias


	6. Dias Inolvidables II

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi…

6.

 **Dias Inolvidables II**

A seiya le gustaban mucho los besos de serena, no solo sus besos, también su carisma, su alegría esa facilidad que tenía para llenar de felicidad un lugar, cuando ella estaba todos se iluminaban, pero se dió cuenta de que el algunas ocasiones sus ojos perdían esa alegría que tanto le caracterizaba, no sabía que era era ni porqué pero se propuso cambiar eso, no era necesario que ella le contara, a seiya solo le importaba que ella siempre fuese feliz

Una vez terminado el beso la abrazó, le llenó de besos las mejillas los ojos la nariz, su frente, ella solo reía mientras lo hacía, se sentían felices, hoy empezaba algo nuevo, una nueva oportunidad para los dos.

-Este beso en su si verdad?

-claro que lo es

-lo sabía, soy irresistible

-Aún puedo echarme para atrás - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él, qué hombre tan arrogante pensó

-No lo harás, yo se que no,ven vamos donde los chicos, quiero contarles

-Amm Seiya, podemos decirles después? Hoy es noche de todos y no quiero opacar a nadie

-Pero..-miró a su Bombón a los ojos, -está bien, cuando estés preparada todos lo sabrán

Caminaron de vuelta al lugar de las fogatas

Rei estaba sentada en las piernas de Nick mientras se besaban

Amy estaba recostada en el suelo con Taiki viendo las estrellas sonriendo los dos ensimismados

Lita bailaba con Andrew una balada super romántica

-Dónde está Yaten y Mina?

Se vierón a los ojos con picardía y entraron a la casa a buscarlos, Al fondo en una de las habitaciones se escuchaban ruiditos como de gatitos por lo que se asomaron quedando sorprendidos de inmediato, Serena iba a pegar el grito pero Seiya tapó su boca sacándola de la habitación, ellos ni cuenta se dieron de su intromisión

Mina estaba encima de Yaten, sin blusa, él sin pantalón, los ruiditos eran la prueba del amor que se estaban dando, o bueno de las caricias porque serena aunque sabía que Mina moría por el chico sabía también que el ni caso le hacía, se preocupo algo hasta que escuchó a su novio - que lindo sonaba- desternillándose de la risa

-Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Cómo así que qué pues esos dos- continuó riendo- quien los ve

-Me preocupa Mina, hasta donde sé tu hermano no le hace caso

-no lo juzgues, lo que pasa es que no es bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, pero estoy seguro de que quiere a Mina, a veces cuando cree que nadie lo escucha canta sonriente mientras susurra el nombre de ella

-Me lo dices en serio? Que bueno eso...pero no irán muy rápido? Es decir, de un día que no se hablan a otro que ya están en la cama….

-No te preocupes...conozco a Yaten desde que compartimos vientre, se lo que te digo, despues de hoy aunque traten de disimular no van a separarse, puedes estar segura de ello

-Momento, uds son mellizos?

-Si los tres… bueno, trillizos que llaman...porque te sorprendes? No lo sabías acaso?

-Pues por mi cara y mis ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas creo que te queda claro que no...pero, pensé que Taiky era mayor, ya sabes es el más serio, va más adelantado en su carrera…

-él es el Nerd de los tres, siempre ha sido bueno en el estudio, en realidad en todo-no le digas que dije eso-...por lo mismo de ser siempre el más pilo avanzó más rápido que nosotros, cuando empezamos la prepa él iba terminando ya y hacía investigaciones en la universidad, creo que tu amiga Amy es igual no?

-Si, es la mejor, no solo estudiando también como persona, va un paso adelante siempre, es mi favorita

-Si mina te escuchara….

-jajajajajaj lo sé, no me deja viva, todas las chicas son como mis hermanas, básicamente crecimos juntas, siempre hemos compartido todo, excepto los novios no te creas - dijo mirándolo ya que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con aquel comentario y sonrió de lado

-Yo solo te quiero a ti mi dulce bombón

-Y al montón de fans que viven detrás tuyo

-Como osas decir eso, acaso alguna vez has visto que trate a alguna de ellas como a ti?

Serena pensó, en realidad cuando seiya no estaba con ella estaba en clases o con los chicos, a las fans las saludaba y les sonreía firmando lo que le pedían pero jamás aceptaba invitaciones

-Bueno esta bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda

-Verás bombón que solo tengo ojos para ti

-A propósito cuando quedamos en que me seguirías diciendo bombón?

-Ah pues para mi eres un lindo y delicioso bombón...dame un poco de tu dulce sabor amor

Se acercó lentamente, con su lengua delineó sus labios y luego se adentro a su boca, cosa que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, se encargó de llegar a cada rincón, aprisionando sus labios mientras se pegaba a ella sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, la recargó sobre la pared mientras tomaba su nunca para afianzar el beso, la otra mano acariciaba su cintura y su espalda a intervalos. Serena soltó un suave gemido que hizo que seiya perdiera un poco la cordura, bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura de serena hacia sus piernas apretándola a él, haciendo que sintiera su creciente excitación, ella se sintió nerviosa, no estaba segura, se tensó y seiya se dió cuenta, se separó un poco de ella susurrando a su oído

-No te preocupes preciosa , solo pasará lo que quieras que pase, me detendré cuando tu así lo quieras

Volvió a tomar su boca sin permitir que siquiera contestara, él sabía que ella quería seguir, tal vez no terminar pero le gustaba lo que sentía, se lo decían sus saber como llegaron a un sofá, ella tomó el control sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, se movía un poco mientras besaba su cuello su barbilla, su rostro...oh! Seiya era su perdición, no quería perder la cabeza, volvió en sí poco a poco, seiya lo entendió y la abrazó a él acariciando su espalda pausadamente mientras le daba pequeños besitos en su cabeza

-Mi hermosa bombón, que apasionada eres, te quiero linda

-También te quiero Seiya, disculpame por no…

-No te disculpes amor, yo haré las cosas como tu digas

-Eres increíble, no se que hice para merecerte

-Ser quien eres mi muñeca, me enamoraste siendo quien eres cada día, todo de ti me encanta, no hago más que pensar en tí todos los días, mis canciones mis acciones todo, todo es por ti y para ti mi bombón

-Oh Seiya! No se de que manera devolverte todo

-no tienes que devolverme nada, solo enamorate de mi, yo me encargaré de eso

-No se si estoy enamorada de tí, solo sé que al despertar quiero verte, sentirte cerca de mi, todo el tiempo quiero tus labios buscando los míos, hace unos días me sorprendí incluso escribiendo algo para tí

-Ah si? Me dejarás verlo? Di que si

-ainn no no lo sé, no soy muy buena escribiendo aún

De repente un grito los dejó helados

-AYYYY QUE VERGUENZA!

Serena intentó separarse de Seiya pero el la abrazó fuertemente muerto de risa

-pero que imprudente eres

-Como que imprudente si yo solo venía a la sala

-ajá, Te creo Nick, pero dile a rei que con ese grito la escuchó medio país

-Pero que desvergonzada eres serena, vayan a una habitación

-Lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes, hace un momento no parecías tan puritana cuando estabas sentada en las piernas de Nick

-Me vieron? Ay serena tonta porque me espiabas

-No te espiamos, simplemente pasamos haciendo ronda para ver que todos se estuvieran portando bien, como todos estaban acaramelados sentimos envidia e hicimos lo mismo verdad bombón?

-Este es el mejor fin de semana de la vida será muy difícil superarlo

-Shhh no digas nada Nick

Los dos muchachos se miraron como preguntando algo que ya cada uno sabía, sus novias eran increíbles , sonrieron disimuladamente confirmando cada uno la pregunta no formulada en voz alta, abrazaron a su respectiva chica y

-Bueno, iremos a dormir

-Mucho cuidado, no olviden la protección, sin preservativo ni pio-dijo serena

-Aiiiyyyy Serena! ¬¬ Tontaaa-Rei llevó al pobre de nick a tirones, al fondo se escuchó como azotaban una puerta mientras los dos reían a mandíbula batiente

-jajajajaja que mala eres amor jajajaj ahora si me hiciste reir jajajajaj

-adoro a las chicas, no puedo evitar preocuparme, aunque a veces soy algo imprudente, Amy dice que no tengo filtro, que supero a mina, mañana Rei va a matarme por decir eso

-Yo te protegeré, no dejaré que te haga nada, soy tu guardian

-Que lindo, pero tendrías que mudarte al depa para que Rei no me mate, seguro no lo olvidará

-No te preocupes, yo gustoso lo haría, pero se que no es tiempo, no quiero incomodarte y que te me espantes, igual Nick la ocupara mucho desde ahora, todo estará bien, mañana ni lo recordará

-Pero que seguro suenas

-Al igual que tu con las chicas, yo a los muchachos los conozco de toda la vida, Andrew y Nick siempre han sido nuestros vecinos, todos somos muy diferentes pero creo que eso hace que sea más genial la amistad, cada uno aporta algo, así todos conocemos de todo

-Me imagino que se apoyan también con las chicas- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

-Aunque no me creas, ninguno ha tenido muchas novias, algunas citas o salidas sin importancia, ahora que lo pienso ninguno a tenido una relación importante hasta ahora

-Según veo todos empezarán su relación importante al tiempo

-hablando de eso, hay que ir a ver a los demás, ya es tarde, pasan de las 3:00am

-Tienes razón, nos tocó el papel de padres responsables hoy

-Ese papel generalmente lo hace taiky

-Y amy

Salieron a buscar a sus compañeros, los dos mencionados se quedaron dormidos en el pasto, se veían muy bien, como el clima era cálido serena solo les puso una manta encima

Ya sabían donde estaban rei, mina, yaten y nick, faltaban Lita y Andrew

Caminaron un poco más, encontrandolos aún n la zona de la fogata, la mantenían encendida conversando

-chicos - exclamaron a verlos

-Hola, veo que siguen en pie

-Si, ha sido una noche de lo más interesante - dijo serena

-A que te refieres - dijo Lita mirándola sospechosa

-Bueno, Yaten y mina...Rei y Nickolas...Amy y taiky….

-tu y Seiya

-Andre y tu….

Soltaron todos a reir

-Creo que era necesario una salida así, nos dió el valor que nos faltaba para demostrarle a las chicas lo que sentíamos, dicen que el destino es caprichoso, hoy decidió reunirnos a todos - Dijo Drew

-Osea que ustedes…..

-Si -dijo lita- Nosotros- miró a andrew y le dio un fugaz beso

-Vale, creo entonces que los dejamos solos, ah no olviden que iremos a las cascadas, deben descansar un poco

-tienes razón, amor ven, vamos a descansar

Fueron hacia las habitaciones cada pareja de la mano, Sin decir nada Lita entró a una con Andrew, serena tomó su mano a lo que lita dijo

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien

-Ok- nos vemos para el desayuno en unas horas

Seiya condujo a serena a su habitación

-Seiya este no es mi cuarto

-Bombón quiero dormir contigo, y con esto me refiero a dormir de dormir, lo demás será cuando estés preparada no te preocupes

-Amm esto, jamás he dormido con nadie, me muevo mucho, tal vez no te deje descansar

-tranquila pequeña, yo cuidaré tu sueño, anda

-esta bien, pero cuida tus manos

-no haré nada que no quieras

Llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia, tenía una batería, guitarras, una biblioteca, cama doble estilo King, un ventanal enorme que daba a una vista increíble, serena observo todo admirando cada cosa, hasta el mínimo detalle, jamás imaginó un sitio para descansar tan hermoso como ese.

-bienvenida a mi cuarto

-Es hermoso seiya...tocas todos esos instrumentos?

-Si, un poco de todo ya sabes, quiero ser un cantante integral, saber de todo para ofrecer lo mejor de mi

-Vaya, eres muy talentoso, y tu diciendo que Taiky era el más pilo

-ya ves, soy todo un estuche de monerías

-y que estuche…. Digo, si si lo eres,

Snorió con el comentario

-ves hasta tu te das cuenta de lo irresistible e increíble que soy, anda vamos a dormir princesa mía

La guió hacia la cama, le quito la blusa seguida del pantalón, ella tenía unas bragas bastante sugestivas, Seiya no puedo evitar observar, pero le había prometido que todo sería según ella quisiera por lo que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le pasó una camiseta de él y la metió a la cama con delicadeza, luego se despojó de su ropa quedando en boxer no más, serena nerviosa lo observaba, Dios que perfecto era, algo delgado pero todos sus músculos bien acomodados y definidos, no pudo evitar mirar su entrepierna un instante quedando sorprendida por lo que veía…

-te gusta lo que ves cariño….

-ay que pena, pensarás que soy una mirona

-Soy tu novio preciosa, puedes verme todo lo que quieras, ven, hazme espacio o me arrepentire de la promesa que te hice y te tomaré ahora mismo, anda duerme

Así los dos se abrazaron, Seiya la arruyo susurrándole una bella melodía al oído, serena no quiso preocuparlo diciéndole de las pesadillas que siempre la despertaban en medio de la noche, además Amy que era quien la calmaba estaba afuera con su amor pasando su momento, pensó que no siempre dependería de ella, se relajó con el susurro de su príncipe y cayó en un dulce sueño.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Amy despertó en los brazos de taiky, el la sintió y aún con los ojos cerrados le sonrió, ella satisfecha y feliz lo abrazó, y de repente serena!

-disculpa, debo ver algo - le dió un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios y se levantó preocupada pensando en que la pobre apenas si lograba conciliar el sueño a veces, luego de las pesadillas le costaba dormir de nuevo por lo que Amy se encargaba de relajarla y hacerla dormir, la noche anterior ensimismada por su correspondido amor había dejado de lado a su amiga. Entró a la casa buscándola, vió a lita en la cocina con Andrew preparando el desayuno

-lita...y serena?

Lita abrió sus ojos - Amm estaba con Seiya esta madrugada

-El cuarto de Seiya es el del segundo piso al fondo-dijo Andrew algo alarmado sin saber porque, pero la respuesta de Lita y sus ojos le alarmaron

Taiki entró detrás, vio a andrew como preguntando pero los dos estaban igual, Amy corrió al segundo piso casi sudando, se asomó a la habitación y asombrada vio que serena dormía plácida en los brazos de seiya, salió algo pensativa.

-Esta todo bien? Pregunto Yaten quien salía de la mano de Mina quien también parecía algo preocupada

-Mina...sabes algo?

-En realidad no escuche nada anoche, sabes que siempre me despierto pero, esta noche nada

Rei al escuchar el alboroto salió buscando a las chicas, las 4 se miraron extrañadas fuera de la habitación de Seiya

-Todo bien chicas?

Era Seiya, serena salió detrás suyo, escuchó a Amy y enseguida supo que pasaba

-Hola chicas, durmieron bien? Yo excelente

-Todas respiraron, cada una cambió su semblante enseguida, evitaron demostrar su asombro y reanudaron sus actividades

-Ya casi esta el desayuno, así que por favor presentables y al comedor - dijo Lita

-Vale Lita, danos 5 minutos - contestó Rei, - Nick, arréglate, nos vemos en 5

-Yaten cariño ya te veo - dándole un beso

-Taiky, te veo abajo voy con las chicas

-Seiya….voy a arreglarme si? Ya te alcanzo

Todas fueron derechito a una de las habitaciones del primer piso, los chicos se quedaron con cara de ah? Qué pasó aquí?

-Que acaba de pasar? -comento Yaten

-No lo se, es como que algo sabían, todas buscaban a serena, seiya la notaste rara o algo?

-no Taiky, dormimos profundos, ella no comentó nada, despertamos por el ruido en el pasillo y se levantó algo apurada por salir

-Que extraño, Rei me abrazó al despertar pero no sé corrió de repente como preocupada

-Pues Lita despertó temprano, dijo que siempre hace el desayuno, como nos acostamos todos a la misma hora ella sabía que Serena estaba contigo, la vi subir pero no supe más, luego llegó Amy apurada

-Bueno, al fin chicas, extrañas siempre...pero saben lo mejor? Según sus caras y lo que acabo de ver, ya todas son nuestras chicas, claro...respectivamente

-Tienes razón, vamos en desayuno esta bueno, recuerden que Lita estudia para Chef - dijo Andrew sonriendo ante las palabras de Nick

-Te vi algo ocupado anoche Yaten...dormiste?

-Eres un entrometido Seiya, -rojo como tomate

-Bueno chicos, no hagamos esperar a las princesas - dijo taiky

 _ **Con las chicas**_

-Chicas estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi, espero los chicos no se hayan alertado

-Pero Serena, que pasó? Me preocupe mucho al despertar, disculpame estaba ensimismada con Taiky y no supe qué pasó con el tiempo

-Pues yo desperté primero y no escuche nada, me asomé y no vi nada, solo a Serena profundamente dormida

-osea que las pesadillas? Cesaron? - dijo Rei

-Eso parece, porque te ves descansada y luego de esos episodio generalmente no duermes en horas a menos que Amy haga las terapias

-yo creo que por la situación Serena pudo descansar

-como que por la situación - dijeron a coro

-bueno, pues está enamorada, su mente a dado paso a lo que está sintiendo, es algo nuevo por lo que lo malo al parecer queda en segundo plano

-Lo crees así? porque entonces la solución a tu situación chica es Seiya

Serena las observaba a todas, en lo que se conocían las pesadillas eran recurrentes, en el colegio la calmaba una de las chicas de mayor curso que desde que llegó la protegía, una vez terminó le enseñó a Amy que hacer en caso de… y desde que s conocieran no había pasado una sola noche tranquila, pero ahora...Sería cierto lo que Amy insinuaba? Que Seiya podía calmarla y su mente se relajaba? Será Seiya la respuesta a todo su dolor? La oportunidad de olvidar su pasado?

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Chicas (os), aqui otro capitulo, espero les siga gustando, iré actualizando y componiendo la historia poco a poco para que vayan entendiendo a Serena

Saludos


	7. Para siempre

Les traigo un nuevo cap salido del horno, espero sea de su agrado todo esto es nuevo para mi

pd. los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

 _##################################################################################_

 _-Hola pequeña, yo soy el agente Pierre y voy a ayudarte, puedes decirme tu nombre?_

 _La pequeña miró al hombre que se le acercaba, sabía que si decía algo la devolverían a ese horrible lugar, por lo que guardó silencio_

 _-Dime al menos tu nombre, de esa manera puedo devolverte a tu hogar, tus padres deben estar preocupados_

 _Ella insistió en el silencio, sabía que sus padres ni cuenta se iban a dar de que estaba desaparecida, llevaba horas en la estación, recordó a su compañera que se entregó con ella pero ella sí dio sus datos y su madre fue a recogerla, al contrario de ella, jamás quería volver, sabía que era demasiado pequeña, pero esa noche, a pesar de su corta edad se dio cuenta de que tenía que salvar su vida, no permitiría nunca más que le pasara nada malo y juró esa noche ahí sentada muerta de frío y hambre que jamás nunca nadie más volvería a hacerle daño_

 _####################################################################################_

Todos se arreglaron y decidieron ir a las cascadas, era un lugar muy bonito, las chicas estaban demasiado felices por todo lo que estaba pasando, se reunieron con la excusa de ayudar a los chicos pero todo lo que sucedió fue que disfrutaron de un fin de semana incomparable, fueron a nadar en las cristalinas aguas, Serena y Seiya observaban a sus amigos felices, sabían que ahora en adelante las cosas iban a ser amenas entre todos, lo único que esperaban era que las relaciones de sus amigos perduraran incluyendo la de ellos, Seiya estaba convencido de que podía hacer feliz a Serena, no quería conocer a nadie más, ella era todo lo que siempre había soñado, por eso se encargaría de que cumpliera sus sueños, de estar a su lado acompañándolo en lo que necesitará, sabía que por su carrera musical tal vez en algún momento pasaran por épocas de soledad pero con la carrera de serena era posible imaginar que no sería tan complicado.

Se quedó pensando en lo que pasó con las chicas al momento de despertar, todas se veían ansiosas y cuando vieron a serena le preguntaron algo con la mirada, ella al despertar estaba alarmada y al parecer algo sorprendida, quería saber de qué se trataba, pero no quería presionar, algo pasaba pero como pensaba estar con ella siempre supuso que ya habría tiempo de saber todo sobre ella, no iba a arruinar las cosas por ahora

Para regresar le pidió a taiki que le dejara el auto para poder irse con serena mientras amy y él se iban con Yaten y Mina

Por el camino Serena se dedicó a cantar con él, comer y escuchar música, eran los últimos, como el regreso ya era conocido no se preocuparon todos por ir al tiempo o detrás del otro, iban relajados por lo que Seiya decidió detenerse a almorzar en la carretera

-Bombón, te molesta si almorzamos en la carretera?

-Porque me molestaría?

-Bueno, no sé, quizá mi hermosa novia espere un lugar sofisticado o algo así- bromeó él

-Jjajajaja no me hagas reír, claro que podemos almorzar, muero de hambre, es más espérame aquí un momento

Bajo del auto sin esperar respuesta, entró al establecimiento ordenó unas cuantas hamburguesas un montón de dulces, dos malteadas, muchas papas fritas y regresó al auto cargada de bolsas

-Bombón! Porque no me dijiste, te habría dado dinero

-Creo que te dije en algún momento que no soy una damisela en apuros, puedo por una vez comprar el almuerzo, además creo que te saldrá demasiado caro invitarme siempre, creo que ya ves que como demasiado, relájate.

-Eres increible preciosa, está claro que no hay ninguna como tu y yo me gané la lotería contigo

-El famoso Seiya Kou dejando su ego a un lado y reconociendo lo afortunado que es

-Si le dices a alguien nadie va a creerte, no hay testigos

Serena rió, una risa dulce, adoraba a ese chico que apareció en su vida de la noche a la mañana

-Está bien señor creído a comer, no te descuides o te quedarás con hambre

Comieron entre bromas, besos robados y una especie de competencia entre quién comía más, obviamente Serena ganó, era demasiado glotona,

-Déjeme decirle señorita que me ha sabido sorprender que manera de comer la tuya

-Lo sé - medio se sonrojó un poco, pero se sentía en confianza - lamento no ser la típica chica consentida que solo come ensaladas y es demasiado refinada, a veces me siento más como un chico

-Espero de corazón que no seas un chico, pero no te preocupes, eres demasiado hermosa, increíble y llena de sorpresas, cada día aprendo más de ti

-Gracias caballero, seguiré entonces la labor de sorprenderte siempre

-Que sea un trato preciosa

-lo será, ahora, lamento dañar la tarde y toda la alegría pero debemos avanzar, mañana tengo un compromiso y es demasiado temprano para mi gusto

-As´que un compromiso, algún malhechor querrá quitarme a mi novi?

-Malhechora y no, nadie va a robarme, sólo es una revisión de algo que he venido escribiendo últimamente y me harán una asesoría

-Esta bien bombón, te llevaré a casa

Siguieron su camino, al llegar a casa ya era bastante tarde, Serena estaba demasiado agotada, dormitaba por momentos, Seiya al verla decidió dejarla descansar, la despertó solo cuando iban a subir al dpto, no sabía si las chicas estarían o estaban con los chicos

-Preciosa, llegamos

-Mmm ay que pena, me quedé fundida, que mala compañera de viaje soy, quieres pasar?

-Estás segura? Es algo tarde

-No te preocupes, anda haremos algo de comer y luego si quieres te vas a tu casa

-Esta bien, no puedo negarme

Serena entro al dpto que estaba curiosamente en silencio, las chicas no estaban, buscó su teléfono y le marco a Rei para saber como iba todo

-Rei, no han llegado, esta todo bien?

-Ay Serena! Decidimos quedarnos un rato en un pueblo cercano, los llamamos pero no daba señal, además como se que mañana tienes esa cita pues no insistimos, -En eso mina rapó el teléfono - portate bien Serena, mucho cuidadito con Seiya eh!

-No cambias Mina, pero van a llegar? Les preparo algo de comer?

-No te preocupes, no creo que lleguemos, además ninguno tiene clases mañana, recuerda que libramos estos 3 días por lo del asunto ese de los seminarios que hicimos

-Está bien, mucho cuidado entonces hablamos luego - Colgó el teléfono - Seiya cariño, los chicos no van a llegar.

-Si, acabo de hablar con Yaten. Van a quedarse en algún pueblo del camino, te parece bien si me quedo contigo?

-Claro iba a decirte lo mismo, ven siéntate a comer...no soy muy buena en la cocina, mi especialidad son los Hot cakes, Omelettes - con cuanto ingrediente se te ocurra - y fruta con yogurth, lo siento

-No te preocupes, te ayudo en algo?

-No, todo listo

Comieron en silencio, Serena pensaba en si estaba o no lista para pasar la noche con Seiya haciendo algo más que dormir, no estaba demasiado segura, llevaban de novios poco más de un mes pero siendo sinceros tenía curiosidad, quería saber si iba a poder hacerlo, la intimidad no le llamaba mucho la atención la había tenido en otra ocasión pero o no era buena o la persona había sido muy mala, solo que Seiya le provocaba cosas que no sabía como interpretar. Decidió que iba a seguirlo, si él la buscaba entonces ella le seguría el paso

-Amm voy a darme un baño...quieres venir conmigo

Seiya la miró algo sorprendido… - claro como gustes

Ya en la habitación Serena se liberó de su ropa, solo quedó unos cacheteros negros que dejaban poco a la imaginación con un brasier del mismo tipo, Seiya tuvo que tener bastante voluntad para no lanzarme sobre ella y poseerla, se deshizo de su ropa y la acompañó a la ducha, ella llenó la tina agregando sales de baño relajantes, lo tomó de la mano y se acurruco sobre él, dándole la espalda.

-Me estas volviendo loco preciosa

-Yo? Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, es un inocente baño nada más

-amm con que solo eso, esta bien, no te quejes si no logro controlarme

-Ya veremos-dijo seductora

La pegó a el y buscó su boca, llenándola por completo demostrando en ese beso lo mucho que la deseaba, aprovechó para darle la vuelta y dejarla sobre él a horcajadas acariciando su espalda, su cintura, luego con ambas manos tomó sus nalgas pegándose más a él, Serena no pudo evitar sentir su gran erección sobre su piel, gimió ante el contacto profundizando más el beso, los dos sabían que lo que pasaría, pero Seiya quería que fuese más especial, por lo que fregó su espalda su cabello, retiró poco a poco su ropa interior y la de ella, acariciando sus pechos con dulzura, su mano derecha buscó uno de sus pezones mientras la otra se dirigió con cautela bajo su vientre, Serena solo se dejaba hacer, gimiendo con cada roce.

Luego de las caricias con mucho pesar terminaron el baño, seiya la envolvió en una toalla haciendo él lo mismo y la llevó hacía la habitación de ella

-Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-nunca estuve más segura

Se fundieron en un beso, cada vez más profundo, más íntimo, sus cuerpos pedían más, la llevó hacia su cama, retirando la toalla totalmente y la observó unos instantes, era preciosa, su boca su cuellos sus pechos redondos y tersos, su vientre plano y ese delicioso camino que terminada entre sus piernas, se estremeció de deseo,

Serena lo notó, sonrió ansiosa y vio sus ojos llenos de deseo, su voz era ronca, ella jamás había experimentado nada igual, dudas aparecían en su mente, temor, ansiedad, pero era más fuerte el deseo, quería comprobar que su cuerpo no se equivocaba y que por fin había llegado el hombre que la llevaría a las estrellas

El se acerco a ella, le besó la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, luego la boca en la que se entretuvo un tiempo, luego besó su barbilla y su cuello, llenando de besos todo el camino hasta sus pechos, sin previo aviso tomo sus pechos con ambas manos y metió uno a su boca haciéndola temblar por completo cosa que lo excito mucho más si era posible, su respiración era agitada, ella solo repetía su nombre mientras en se concentraba y succionaba con placer

-oh serena, eres mi perdición.

Continuó su camino por su vientre, lamiendo y besando cada trozo de piel a medida que avanzaba llegando finalmente a esa deliciosa flor que tanto deseaba, acomodó un poco las piernas de Serena para tener acceso a ella, besó la parte interior de ellas hasta llegar a su centro, decidido y sin poder aguantar más accedió a ella, su lengua no dio espera y lamio y succiono adentrándose en ella haciéndola perder la razón, sintió como llegaba,

-Seiya, no aguanto más por favor, hazme tuya - él solo la miro mientras temblaba por el orgasmo así que sin más entró en ella, la penetro fuerte llevado por la pasión y el desenfreno, ella lo recibió cálida, hirviendo mientras con sus manos se aferraba a la espalda de ese hombre que por fin le estaba mostrando el delicioso arte del sexo, le enterró las uñas mientras se movía con él, frenética, deseando más y más de lo que con tanto gusto le daba, su miembro la llenaba por completo,

-mirame Bombón, mirame a los ojos

-Diooos! - exclamó mientras otro orgasmo la llenaba, su mirada cargada le dijo que él también estaba llegando,

Hubo una explosión continua en los dos, era la primera vez para ambos, ninguno de las experiencias anteriores era ni la mitad de satisfactoria que esta, él se desplomo sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras la llenaba de besos y los últimos vestigios del clímax abandonaba su cuerpo

-Eres la mejor preciosa

-Te quiero Seiya,

-Yo a ti mi dulce bombón, - se abrazó a ella queriendo fundirse en su interior nuevamente, se sentía insaciable, era la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Esa noche fue deliciosa mente larga para los dos, Serena no se preocupó ni por sus pesadillas ni por su pasado ni por las malas experiencias, sentía que con Seiya la vida le estaba devolviendo un poco de lo que le había quitado anteriormente y que él era su nueva oportunidad, esa que tanto anhelaba y ahora estaba ahí en sus brazos acurrucado en su pecho durmiendo plácidamente después de hacerle el amor por horas, porque eso era, no solo era el mejor sexo de su vida, también era el mejor y único amor, supo que sería suya por siempre….siempre

############################################################################################

Gracias por los comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos, poco a poco iré avanzando, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al seguirme, espero ir mejorando cada vez, y si alguna tiene algún comentario, el que sea, será bien recibido

abrazos


	8. Momentos de paz

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es lo único que me pertenece

saludos aquí otro cap para los que anden siguiendo la historia

* * *

Capítulo 8

 **Momentos de paz**

Haruka Teno´h era profesora de literatura, le encantaba dictar clase, ver cómo sus alumnos avanzaban con sus redacciones y ver como surgen sus ideas guiados por ella, aunque amaba la educación y la literatura también había otras 2 cosas que amaba por encima de todo la 1era. Era correr, los autos y la velocidad la llenaban por completo, en ocasiones corría en las noches en los llamados "piques" nadie podía superarla, lo unico incomodo era que en la universidad no podían enterarse o le traería problemas y la 2da cosa que más amaba era a las mujeres, si, ella era una mujer y por lo tanto sabía lo que eso significaba en la horrible sociedad que se daba el gusto de juzgar lo que consideraba desconocido, pero ella hacía oídos sordos.

Cuándo supo sobre sus gustos sexuales no se sorprendió, siempre se sintió diferente, y los chicos realmente le molestaba, la llevaba bien con ellos y le gustaban sus bromas, de hecho casi no tenía amigas mujeres, pero cuando alguno intentaba algo ella se sentía incomoda, alguna vez intentó tener novio, llegaron a 3ra base, pero no le causó nada, el pobre chico pensó que era culpa de él por lo que desapareció sin más y Haruka supo que jamás volvería a intentarlo, no con ese género.

A Serena la conoció cuando dictaba clases en el instituto, la cautivó enseguida, le causaba curiosidad esa chica, se dió cuenta de su situación cuando vió que todas se iban siempre menos ella, no hablaba mucho con nadie, sin embargo se daba cuenta que las chicas la buscaban mucho para que les ayudara, además el ambiente se iluminaba cuando ella llegaba, siempre ayudaba a las chicas nuevas, sobresalía en todo lo que hacía, ya fuera para bien o para mal, siempre dejaba una marca.

Haruka era una de las pocas personas que conocía su historia, sabía lo frágil que podía llegar a ser y lo fuerte que se mostraba ante las situaciones difíciles.

Perdieron contacto durante un tiempo cuando Haruka tuvo que renunciar al instituto puesto que le ofrecieron un puesto en la universidad, pero para sorpresa suya resultó que Su "Gatita" Como solía llamarle resultó siendo su alumna nuevamente, pocos sabían de su relación, casi que solo las chicas con las que habían compartido clase.

Liberadas de las reglas del instituto que no les permitía tener una relación más allá de la estricta entre Maestro-Alumno, se volvieron bastante buenas amigas, Haruka al principio quiso cortejarla, la besó en dos ocasiones, y aunque Serena no la rechazó y correspondió sus besos se dió cuenta de que no quería arruinar su amistad por lo que empezaron a compartir más tiempo, claro está que ella no perdía ocasión para hacerla sonrojar pero eso no evitaba que confiara la una en la otra y que Haruka la protegiera como si de su familia se tratara

Un día en una de sus reuniones mientras las dos charlaban tranquilas Haruka desvió la mirada al ver a una chica muy particular que acababa de entrar al café en el que se encontraban, Serena se dió cuenta enseguida más no le reprochó -no sentía que tuviera que hacerlo- lo que si hizo fue actuar enseguida, -como vio que todas las mesas estaban llenas y que la preciosa chica buscaba la manera de acomodarse en algún lugar,- se levantó y le hizo señas para que se acercara y dijo

-hola, Soy Serena Tsukino, y ella es mi _Amiga_ \- hizo énfasis en la palabra- Haruka Teno´h te gustaría compartir mesa con nosotras? Aqui hay lugar

La chica se arreboló un poco pero cuando vio a su otra ocupante al parecer decidió que no estaba del todo mal por lo que tomo asiento y empezó a compartir con las chicas

Haruka hizo Click enseguida con ella, se llamaba Michiru kaioh, y acaba de llegar a la ciudad para impartir unas clases especiales de pintura nada más y nada menos que en la universidad a la que ellas pertenecían, Como Serena vio que se entendían también le hizo un gesto a Haruka, quien sin palabras entendió enseguida y la despidieron aprovechando el tiempo para conocer mucho mejor a su chica, si, así era "su chica"

Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables, de eso ya eran 6 meses y si Haruka quería a Serena desde aquella vez la quiso más, Michiru le correspondió cuando ella le expresó sus intenciones, era una chica bastante delicada pero en el arte de amar era irrefrenable, incomparable, lo que Haruka siempre había deseado.

Eran las 10 menos 10, sabía que Serena llegaría tarde, lo que no imaginó es que tendría esa cara de satisfacción y mucho menos que llegaría acompañada de nada más y nada menos Que de Seiya Kou, ese chico no le parecía confiable, siempre había muchas chicas a su alrededor y no quería que su Gatita llegara a sufrir por semejante ejemplar

-Gatita! Creí que llegarías tarde, debe ser un día realmente especial

-Haru! Como estas!

-Como está maestra Teno´h

Miró a Seiya muy seria - Señor Kou que lo trae por acá

-solo quería ver que mi novia llegara sana y salva…. Quieres que te espere Bombón?

-no amor todo esta bien gracias por traerme, te parece bien si te llamo más tarde? Hoy trabajo hasta las 5, y quisiera verte...solo si tu quieres y puedes claro

-Claro que sí pequeña, esperare ansioso tu llamada - le dio un beso que hizo que Haruka rechinara los dientes, él sonrió ante tal acto y se fue sonriente

-Así que tienes novio Gatita… cuando pensabas contarme?

-Ay Haru, pues hoy, hace apenas unos días me pidió ser su novia y bueno porque no, decidí darle una oportunidad

-Sabes bien quien es verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, no te preocupes… como esta michiru?

-Claro cambia el tema gatita que no me doy cuenta...está dando una clase particular

-y todo va bien entre ustedes? Ya dieron el siguiente paso?

-esa respuesta tu la sabes, ven dame un abrazo gatita, te he echado de menos

-Yo a ti Haruka, verte en clases no es lo mismo, a propósito las chicas te mandan saludos, quieren conocer a Michiru, les dije que es increíble y que pareces enamorada así que están deseosas de saber quien fue capaz de robarle el corazón a la coqueta e irresistible Haruka Teno´h

-Apenas nos desocupemos un poco de clases podemos reunirnos, ya falta poco para que finalice el semestre...hablando de eso, se como van las notas conmigo pero con los otros maestros? Musica como va?

-Increible, Seiya me ha ayudado mucho - al decir su nombre sus ojos brillaron de una forma que Haruka jamás había visto

-Estas enamorada gatita

-Se nota? -Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia - Se que las cosas pueden arruinarse en cualquier momento, sabes de primera mano que a la vida le encanta arruinarme la existencia cada tanto, pero siento que él es diferente, que puedo darle una oportunidad y es lo que estoy haciendo

-Más le vale que no te rompa el corazón, si no que le pregunte al canalla ese de Diamante como quedó la última vez que nos vimos

-Siempre protegiendo me Haru, Eres la mejor, pero ven, necesito tu ayuda, con todo el trabajo el novio y las materias no he avanzado mucho pero algo es algo...no te enojes si?

-Gatita, se que es difícil pero ten siempre presente lo importante, anda déjame ver en que has avanzado y veré si te dejo tarea.

Entraron a un café cercano, mientras Haruka revisaba su trabajo Serena aprovechó para pedir algo de comer. Así pasaron dos horas y al final tuvo que dejarle el manuscrito a Haruka y salir corriendo al trabajo, llegando a tiempo para sus labores

Se despidió de Haruka con un abrazo y un beso, Haru aprovechó para voltear un poco su rostro y por eso el beso lo recibió en sus labios, Serena la miro con algo de reproche pero presionó un poco su boca y sonrió al darse la vuelta y alejarse

Haruka la vió correr, era típico en ella Estar siempre corta de tiempo, no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para vivir siempre al límite y estar siempre fresca, era tan hermosa y adoraba robarle besos, amaba a Michiru pero no perdería nunca la oportunidad de acercarse a su preciosa gatita y mucho menos de robarle uno que otro beso

Y hablando de hermosuras, Michiru llegó a recogerla, iban al congreso que tenían esa tarde en la universidad pero como había tiempo decidió llevarla primero y hacerle el amor, se entregaron tanto que por poco se les hace tarde, pero eso no era problema, en la noche retomaría en el punto en el que se habían quedado, su dulce Michiru así lo esperaba.

En ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacerle el amor a Serena, sabía que ella no se negaría, pero con sus actuales relaciones las cosas se dificultaban un poco.

###############################################################################################333####

Esa mañana Seiya y Serena hicieron el amor nuevamente, serena sentía que algo se había encendido en su interior, algo que solo Seiya despertaba, disfrutaron de un delicioso baño juntos lleno de caricias bastante subidas de tono, una vez limpios y después de que sonara nuevamente la alarma Serena se apresuró mientras Seiya le preparaba el desayuno e insistia en llevarla

El no sabía la relación que tenía con la Maestra de Literatura, obvio tendrían que ver pues era lo que su Bombón estudiaba pero no imaginaba que tanto como para que se saludaran de esa manera, supuso que tal vez luego las chicas o ella misma le comentarían

Cuando llegó al dpto ya sus hermanos habían llegado.

-Hasta que se digan a aparecer mis hermanitos

-Hola Seiya, por lo que veo tú también llegas- dijo Yaten

-amm si, no me quede aquí anoche

-ooohh pillin, cuéntanos, dónde te quedaste, quizá en la casa de cierta rubia

-Yaten no seas metiche, no ves la cara que trae? Al parecer no lo dejaron dormir

-ja ja que graciosos ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás...a ver cuenten que tanto hicieron

-aam un poco de esto y aquello, nos divertimos bastante a decir verdad

-Bueno, la intención inicial del viaje eran los ensayos, según vi las canciones serán bien aceptadas, Nuestro manager llamó, quiere vernos mañana en la tarde, al parecer tiene una oferta que hacernos, o bueno, no se….en todo caso mañana al medio día vendrá

-Listo, como ordene señor Seiya Bombón

-Yaten Aino no me molestes!

-Como que Aino!

-Ahora lo vas a negar...cuando te vi muy acaramelado la primer noche con cierta Rubia escandalosa….a propósito las puertas hay que cerrarlas

-te mataré Seiya….que tanto viste! Estabas de morboso - Yaten empezó a correr tras Seiya

-Seiya, no deberías ser tan desvergonzado y andar mirando a tu hermano, y tu Yaten te lo buscaste

-Hay mira quien habla señor romántico durmiendo en los brazos de una dulce aspirante a médico a la luz de la luna….

Taiky miró seriamente a Seiya y sonrió - OK ok ya veo que nada que hagamos va a poder ocultarse si el señor Don Seiya anda de aquí para allá espiando a sus hermanos

-Si hermanito búscate una vida

Así siguieron unas cuantas horas más, sacando de a poco lo que habían visto al otro haciendo,

####################################################################

Estaba recostado en su cama pensando en aquella chiquilla que tantos problemas le había causado, hace mucho no sabía de ella, quien sabe con quien se andaría revolcando la muy maldita, era de él y se lo había dejado claro hace bastante tiempo...igual sabía que la muy estúpida al verlo haría todo lo que le pidiera, había intentado enfrentarlo alguna vez pero él fue más astuto haciéndola quedar como una idiota y librándose así de la condena que tenía casi encima

Decidió que ya iba siendo tiempo de buscarla, sabía como encontrarla, le daría unos meses más para que creyera que todo estaba bien

Despertó a la chica que estaba al lado de él durmiendo o desmayada, no le importaba

-A ver que no te tengo para que andes de vacaciones, atiéndeme estúpida

Se burló de la pobre chica, todas eran iguales, estúpidas muchachitas que no obedecían a sus padres y corrían a sus brazos creyendo que él iba a cuidarlas, y claro que lo hacía….pero a su manera

* * *

Espero sigan la historia, es buena lo juro, de a poco la voy componiendo

saludos


	9. INFIERNO I

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Capítulo 9

 **Serena POV**

Los días pasaron y con ellos más semestres, presentaciones, eventos y nuevos sueños fueron tomando forma

Las chicas celebraban el tener tan buena relación con los chicos, todo estaba en su lugar, se tenían nuevas oportunidades, el amor estaba en el ambiente

Solo faltaba que se uniera un alma perdida, ella era muy buena con los demás, su relación iba viento en popa y ni hablar de sexo y esas cosas, no había espacio que se salvara de haber sido testigo del amor que nuestra pareja favorita se entregaba, a veces se pensaban adictos, pero quién no, cuando dos cuerpos y dos almas se unen y se compenetran de tal manera que todo lo demás deja de existir no haces más que buscar la manera de estar siempre junto a ella, cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona tiene un trozo de ti no puedes dejar vacíos tienes que llenarte, sentir tu cuerpo junto al suyo, recorrer cada rincón y reconocer lo que es tuyo, lo que con tanto empeño se entrega….pero no todo es color de rosa y ese sexto sentido que llaman le decía que debía aprovechar esa felicidad lo mejor posible.

Decidida a no permitir que las cosas tomaran rumbos diferentes empezó a reconocer el terreno en el que se encontraba, los pro y los contra de todo lo que se avecinaba, sabe que un descuido puede ser garrafal, que aunque ya no es una niña el momento en el que eso aparezca e intente adueñarse de su vida y su paz nuevamente ella debe ser fuente, tal vez el amor que siente por Seiya ha hecho que se de cuenta de lo indispensable de avanzar, dicen que cuando la vida te repite situaciones es porque no has aprendido lo suficiente de ellas, así que busca la manera de que las superes

Todo esto pensaba mientras cantaba con John Legend de fondo - All of me - decidida a darse una oportunidad y dejar de ser la diferente siempre, decidida a tomar el toro por los cuernos empezó a prepararse hasta que llegara el día, estaba pronto, de eso no había duda

Ella tenía 6 años cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar, a sus padres no los conoce, sabe sus nombres y que cada vez prometen ir por ella, pero por alguna razón no siente ese anhelo que todo niño por estar con ellos, en ocasiones es su madre la que tal vez le genera algo de ansiedad, pero a esa tierna edad no se es consciente de que se necesita o no.

Vive con su abuela materna, su abuelo y su tía menor, no hay dinero pues muchas veces comen cada segundo o tercer día, su abuelo detesta a su madre, en una conversación escucha que él no es su padre, al igual que tampoco lo es de su tio favorito quien de vez en cuando llega a casa y la hace sentir como la princesa más hermosa de la tierra, es su ángel, pero no vive con ella

El abuelo consume drogas, es algo que hace a diario, en algunas ocasiones incluso pierde algo la cabeza haciendo que todos salgan de casa sin importar la hora, es así que tenía que pasar horas sentada en la acera al frente de su casa jugando con su tía quien es mayor que ella por solo 4 años, su desarrollo es algo lento por lo que se acopla bastante bien con la pequeña, de esa manera se acompañan, la situación es difícil pero llevadera, no resiente mucho la falta de alimento ni la ausencia de amor ni cariño solo vive el día a día, no hay recuerdos de juguetes o fiestas,

Lo único que añora es a su tío o a sus hermanos, pero el mayor demasiado parecido a ella abandona el hogar cuando se da cuenta de que nada va a cambiar dejando a su hermana mayor con su padre y aunque son hermanos solo de madre los anhela, recuerda algunas veces en que iba a verla pero ella lloraba mucho a pesar de ser mayor

No era consciente de los días ni los años, solo que la situación era cada vez más diferente, ha habido un incendio, su ángel y su abuelo han discutido, su abuelo llevado por la locura de las drogas ha intentado arrebatarle a su ángel terminando la casa en llamas, su tío herido y ellas en la calle, su hermano de visita logra rescatar solo algunas cosas, a falta de dinero se ven obligados a vivir bajo las escaleras, su abuela ahora se ausenta más dejando a las pequeñas en casa

-Saori que te pasa estas bien?

-Si pequeña no te preocupes, no me he sentido bien pero no quiero asustar a mamá

-Pero sangras mucho, no te ves bien, puedo ir a pedir ayuda?

-anda, dile a la señora de la tienda que si por favor te da algo para evitar el sangrado de nariz, que abuela pagará más tarde

La pequeña salió a pedir ayuda, no recibió mucha a decir verdad, cuando volvió su tía ya no sangraba, decía estar bien, pero la situación se repitió, eran hemorragias fuertes, las toallas no eran suficientes, acudió nuevamente a la vecina quien dio la misma respuesta por lo que las niñas no tuvieron otra opción más que afrontar la crisis solas para evitar la angustia de su abuela que de por sí bastante preocupada estaba intentando buscar alimento

Hasta que un día golpearon a la puerta, eran de servicios sociales, aunque la vecina no ayudó mucho, se dio cuenta de que ellas estaban solas, seguramente pensó que el sangrado era por maltrato o alguna enfermedad seria por lo que informó a las autoridades

Hablaron bastante tiempo con su abuela, Saori debía ser atendida para saber qué era lo que pasaba, no supe mucho de la situación, solo que mi abuela dijo que si se encargaba de ella como debía no podría hacerse cargo de mi, pero que mi otra abuela, la madre de mi papá se haría cargo de mí.

Me explico que era lo mejor, que ellas me iba a cuidar, a darme estudios, que aunque ella me enseñó las cosas principales debía educarme para ser alguien en la vida, no tuve más remedio que irme, dejé atrás todo, de mi ángel no supe más, creo que ni ropa llevé conmigo

Llegué después de muchos días a una casa bastante grande, algo fría, pero como una autómata solo seguía ordenes.

Mi otra Abuela, de la que nunca supe hasta aquel día se llamaba Beryl, tenía un cabello largo, ondulado y rojo, sus ojos eran dos llamas ardientes, recuerdo que me asusté al verla, ella vivía con su esposo y un hijo

Empezaron a cuidarme, arreglo mi cabello, me dió vitaminas, decía que estaba muy desnutrida, por lo que a diario me daba jugos o menjurjes le llamaba yo… de todo tipo de cosas, frutas verduras y así, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, no sé si era feliz o no, se que extrañaba mucho a mi abuela y a mi tía

Con el pasar de los días conocí a mi padre, supe que noera bien recibido en aquella casa pues vivía en las drogas y su padrastro exige que las deje para poder ingresar al hogar

Descubrí que no estaba registrada no tenía papeles de nacimiento por lo que decidieron que se incluiría el apellido de mi padre, llevaba un nombre diferente, hasta que el día del registro mi abuela Luna reunida con mi padre y Beryl decidió a nombre de mi madre que si llevara el apellido pero el nombre sería otro, a partir de ese día me llamaría Serena Tsukino

Un nuevo nombre, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad… todo esto pensaba aquella pequeña ingenua.

Las cosas siguieron su curso, Beryl decidió prepararla antes de llevarla a un colegio para que se nivelara pues nunca había ido a una escuela, ya sabía leer, los números y nada más

Las sumas y restas no presentaron ningún problema al igual que las multiplicaciones, pero cuando llegó la hora de divisiones y fracciones las cosas cambiaron.

Cada que no respondía algo bien Beryl la golpeaba al principio solo eran golpes en la cabeza, pero luego fueron puños y patadas, la obligaba a escribir con su mano derecha pues ella usaba la izquierda a lo que Beryl decía que eso era del demonio que estaba mal, por ende la golpeaba también por esto

A medida que el tiempo pasaba los golpes aumentaban, al parecer no era suficiente golpearla con sus propias manos por lo que cada vez la golpeaba con más cosas, sandalias correas, escobas, palos. Una vez mientras le hacía un vestido se molestó mucho porque se movió, el resultado: la estrelló contra la puerta, no recuerdo sentir dolor, era como si no tuviese alma, salí de ahí y fui a peinarme según sus órdenes hasta que a través del espejo vi como la sangre brotaba, tenía una herida en la cabeza, ella revisó pero no me llevó a ningún hospital, más días pasaban mientras yo me encerraba cada vez más, ingrese a estudiar saltandome dos cursos y aunque era buena estudiando no hablaba con nadie, si estaba con ella no decía absolutamente nada pues cualquier intento de hacerlo era acallado con una bofetada que generalmente terminaba con boca y nariz sangrantes, con el pasar de los días se tornaba más agresiva los golpes siempre eran lejos del rostro para que nadie sospechara, debía hacer las labores de la casa, si planchaba mal la ropa quemaba mis manos, si no cocinaba bien cada rincón de la cocina sentía mis golpes, incluso alguna vez quiso pararse en mi cuello, si la ropa no quedaba bien intentaba ahogarme metiendome de lleno en el agua y sumergiendo hasta que se saciaba.

Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor era el demonio que tenía por hijo, se dió cuenta de los debil que era yo, que las palabras que ella decía eran ley, por lo que empezó a abusar de mí, cualquier intento de queja terminaba en golpes de ella, debía dormir con él sin quejarme, mi cuerpo era todo un mapa de moretones y cicatrices por todos lados si no era ella era él quien lo hacía, sus abusos aumentaban, cada día me violaba un poco más, cada día me sentía más miserable, abandonada la vida me odiaba

-oye tú, habla con tu otra abuela, dijo que tu tío Artemis está muerto jajajajaja me lo dijo hace días pero lo olvidé igual y qué diferencia hace

Mi ángel se había ido, el único que pudo haberme rescatado, lo dijo muerta de risa como si de basura se tratara, la odié con toda mi alma, intente llorar pero hacía mucho tiempo que lágrimas no habían ya que si las veía me golpeaba más fuerte, entonces decidí escapar, si no lo hacía estaba segura que me mataría o lo peor el otro seguiría abusando de mi

Tenía 8 años, tan solo 8 pero tuve que escapar, una amiga me ayudó, Cere cere vivía con sus 3 hermanas y aunque su madre a veces la golpeaba ella decía que existían cosas peores, yo pensé que no conocía a beryl

Me dijo a dónde debía ir, que fuera después de la escuela o los profesores informarían de mi ausencia, ese día entregaron notas y ella me golpeó, esa fue la última vez, pero fue una de las golpizas más fuertes…. Salí en silencio de casa, en la escuela una niña me golpeó pero no le di importancia, esperé ansiosa la salida, el final de las clases y apenas fue así me escape, corrí con mi amiga y nos entregamos

No quise decir mi nombre, obvio hasta la dirección de la casa la sabía pero dije que no,

 _-Hola pequeña, yo soy el agente Pierre y voy a ayudarte, puedes decirme tu nombre?_

 _miré al hombre que se acercaba, sabía que si decía algo me devolverían a ese horrible lugar, por lo que guardé silencio_

 _-Dime al menos tu nombre, de esa manera puedo devolverte a tu hogar, tus padres deben estar preocupados_

Guarde silencio, sabía que sus padres ni cuenta se iban a dar de que estaba desaparecida, llevaba horas en la estación, recordó a su compañera que se entregó con ella pero ella sí dio sus datos y su madre fue a recogerla, al contrario de ella, jamás quería volver, sabía que era demasiado pequeña, pero esa noche, a pesar de su corta edad se dio cuenta de que tenía que salvar su vida, no permitiría nunca más que le pasara nada malo y juró esa noche ahí sentada muerta de frío y hambre que jamás nunca nadie más volvería a hacerle daño

* * *

 _###################################################################################################################Aqui otro capi para los que esten siguiendo la historia, es algo pesado y corto pero pronto traere otro_

 _gracias por leer_


	10. INFIERNO II

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía...saludoos

* * *

CAPITULO 10

 **Infierno II**

Una vez se entregó a las autoridades y al no dar información personal le encargaron a un uniformado el llevarla a un hogar de paso para que se hiciera la investigación, el agente Pierre la tuvo mucho tiempo en un auto, condujo por sitios que no conocía, tal vez para que se asustara y pidiera ser llevada a casa pero no flaquear a, al final ya muy entrada la noche la llevo a un edificio muy grande, 5 pisos mas o menos, al entrar pidieron algunos datos y la guiaron a un dormitorio en el que había muchas otras ni as, tuve mucho miedo, jamás hablaba con nadie por que Beryl no lo permitía y ahora estaba rodeada de personas,  
Pasaron varios dias, afrtunadamente las cosas fueron bien, hablaba con algunas ni as, solo a una le cont algunas cosas

Las maestras de ese lugar la llevaron a hacer unos examenes, un medico hizo unas pruebas, observ su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices moretones y golpes, en medicina legal confirmaron los abusos a los que fue expuesta, una evaluaci n psicol gica confirm tambien que el maltrato no solo era f sico, las humillaciones acompa aban a los golpes constantemente

Se dict que no pod a volver con sus familiares y que ser a llevada a un instituto donde deb a estar hasta que se encontrara una soluci n

un d a antes de su traslado escuchó a lo lejos su nombre, se asustó , sabía que si acudía al llamado la llevarían con esa mujer, una de sus compañeras fue a averiguar y le describia la mujer...pelirroja, ondulada, con ojos como de demonio, as que se escondio , la llamaron durante horas pero con el apoyo de sus amigas logro esconderse, al final del d a le entregaron algunas cosas que ella habia dejado, las deshecho enseguida.

el traslado se dio sin problemas, el unico es que el lugar al que fue llevada era peligrosamente cerca de donde vivia antes, por lo que un mes despues ella llego , convencio a las profesoras de que no era peligrosa, por lo que la cabo de un tiempo logro permisos para llevarla los fines de semana, Serena temblaba de saber que deb a salir pues ella la golpeaba sin compasion, hasta que un d a una vecina se dio cuenta e informo de los continuos golpes, se prohibieron las visitas, jamas nadie de su familia pod a volver a verla, incluida su abuela Luna y su t a saori.

cuando esto paso contaba con 9 a os ya, a esa edad fue declarada en abandono con medida alta de seguridad, a esa edad confirmo nuevamente que ahora todo dependia de ella, que solo saldria de ahi hasta su mayoria de edad.

y es que este prometia ser otro infierno, tal vez sin golpes, pero las humillaciones eran diarias, Esmeralda y Metalia las encargadas eran dos mujeres terribles, durante años se encargaron de convencerla de que nadie la queria de que era horrible e insípida, que jamas llamar a la atencion de nadie, que era nada, por eso estaba ah .

En el estudio al principio tuvo malas notas, pero luego de amenazas empezo a esforzarse mucho, no queria ser llevada a un lugar peor, aun a pesar de sus buenas notas Metal a se las arreglaba para que las chicas que viv an con ella se molestaran por lo que le escondian las cosas, las dañaban en fin, era horrible

lo que salvaba el dia era sus horas de colegio, aunque era en el mismo lugar las demas estudiantes eran de fuera, y Serena encontro muy buenas amigas

La primera en ser su amiga fue Amy, ella era menor pero estaba en su curso y aunque despues adelanto algunos cursos mas siempre fueron amigas, Amy era timida y a veces la molestaban por ser mas pequeña por lo que Serena la defendia

Despues se hizo amiga de Lita, bastante alta y ruda, despues de eso nadie volvio a pegarle a Serena e incluso ella les enseño a defenderse

Despues llego la malgeniada de Rei, chocaban mucho pero cada que habia problemas o que sabian que Metalia le hacia algo iban y le hacian maldades y Rei la defendia

Y la ultima fue Mina, tan bonita como escandalosa, hacia parte de todos los eventos y era muy popular

Asi poco a poco Serena empezo a ver un poco de bueno entre todo ese mundo horrible que la rodeaba, ellas hacian que valiera la pena todos los esfuerzos, as que se prometieron ayudarse entre todas, no abandonarse nunca y protegerse.

Empezaron todas a participar mucho en el colegio, desde baloncesto hasta voleyboll, danzas, teatro, talleres de manualidades entre otras cosas, Serena aprendio a confiar en ellas y se relajo un poco por lo que sus compañeras de internado dejaron de molestarla tanto, y aunque Metallia y Esmeralda la seguian maltratando ya no les prestaba atencion, las castigaban por cualquier cosas pero ya no importaba, ten a nuevas metas para su vida

a los 15 años conocio a Haruka, llego al colegio como profesora de Literatura, hizo click con Serena al instante, le ayudo muchisimo, la guiaba en sus ensayos, poemas, historias y demas, y obvio que sabia de sus gustos incluso en algun momento le robo algunos besos, le gustaron pero no queria confundir las cosas y ganarse problemas, por lo que solo fueron amigos.

A los 16 años conocio a Darien, era el hermano de una de las personas que trabajaban en el colegio, Setsuna era muy amiga de Serena por lo que los presento y empezaron a ser amigos, la pasaban bien los momentos que podian hablar. Darien todo un caballero, alegre, intelectual listo y por supuesto simpatico.

la confianza fue avanzando entre ellos, Serena le dio a Darien su primer beso, asi como su primera vez, era una relacion extraña decian las chicas, pues nunca se proclamaron como novios ni nada, solo estaban juntos y ya.

despues de un tiempo Darien se fue, Serena estuvo triste un tiempo, el era su mejor amigo y si para que negarlo, lo queria pero como la experta que era perdiendo personas queridas supo seguir adelante

hasta hoy, que decidio que ya su pasado no iba a atormentarla mas

-Jamas permitir que ellos me vuelvan a da ar, nunca mas! hoy... hoy mi vida cambiar para siempre

* * *

Con un renovado entusiasmo fue a esperar a Seiya fuera del salón de clases, al salir le salto encima y el sorprendido la recibió

-Mi dulce Bombón, me estabas esperando

-Claro que si y es que no podia esperar para decirte lo mucho que te quiero Seiya

-Tambien te quiero preciosa, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida

Se abrazaron y dieron paso a un beso tierno y lleno de amor, dulce, llenos de promesas, de oportunidades nuevas y aunque Seiya no siempre entendía el actuar de Serena no le importaba, ella era todo en su vida y estaba con él, lo demás no importaba

-Amor, te parece si vamos a tu apartamento? hoy descanso así que quiero pasar la tarde contigo

-Eso suena delicioso preciosa, ven, estaremos solos

-no piensas en nada mas no pervertido

\- pues si ser pervertido es querer hacerte el amor toda la tarde entonces me declaro culpable

-ay amor, no tienes remedio, pero ven antes quiero que me acompañes a hacer algo

-que cosa - dijo seiya

\- estoy pensando en tomar unas clases de defensa personal ya sabes por si acaso

-como que por si acaso? alguien te esta molestando? sabes que yo te protejo dime a quien hay que golpear

-no hay que golpear a nadie, es solo que bueno hay cosas que no te he contado y se que por más que estés pendiente de mi debo poner de mi parte también

-quieres hablar de eso? yo no te juzgaré ni nada, no diré nada que no quieras, pero déjame entenderte Bombón, quiero estar para ti siempre amor

-Lo se por eso he decidido contarte algunas cosas, ya casi vamos a completar un año juntos y me parece justo.

caminaron hacía un prado cercano donde se sentaron, Seiya esperó paciente a que ella empezara a contar lo que deseaba, no quería presionarla para nada, siempre supo que algo la atormentaba pero no quiso ser imprudente y mucho menos alejarla, decidió a cambio que estaría siempre para ella, sin importar nada

Después de un buen rato Serena habló

-Seiya... Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no tengo familia, es decir, mi familia son las chicas y ahora tu

-y que pasó con tu familia? - lo miró, en sus ojos había un poco de anhelo y algo de miedo

-Mis padres jamás han estado conmigo, ellos cayeron en las drogas y el alcohol por lo que solo los vi algunas veces mis abuelas, las madres de ellos fueron las que se encargaron de mi hasta que tuve 8 años

\- vaya

-déjame terminar -le interrumpió ella - no te contaré todo ahora, quizá si algún día publico mi historia entonces lo sabrás todo, o a medida de que pase el tiempo te iré diciendo, la cuestión es que mi abuela paterna no fue buena, me hizo mucho daño, así mismo el hermano de mi padre, tanto que hoy en día no los considero mi familia

-te hicieron mucho daño entonces Serena, sabes algo de ellos hoy en día?

-Supe de él hace un año aproximadamente, yo obtuve beca para otra universidad y el dio conmigo, tuve muchos problemas y un profesor que se dio cuenta organizó todo con Haruka para que me trasladaran a esta universidad, me encontré con las chicas y me ayudaron nuevamente.

-Conoces a Haruka hace mucho verdad?

-Desde hace 5 años mas o menos, siempre me ha ayudado mucho, sabe toda esta historia, desde el traslado no he sabido de ellos nuevamente, Haruka y las chicas me ayudan constantemente, incluso me ofrecieron ayudarme en todo para que no trabajara y pudiera terminar antes los estudios pero no quiero aprovecharme, ya suficiente con dejarme vivir en el departamento sin pagar, al principio solo vivían Amy y Mina pero decidimos estar todas por lo que usamos el estudio y el cuarto de tv

-Ya veo... Bombón si él volviese a aparecer... que pasaría?

-De eso quería hablarte, por eso quiero tomar las clases, se que el volverá a aparecer, ya son casi dos años de no saber nada de él pero estoy cansada de vivir con miedo, de tener que salir corriendo...recuerdas el viaje cuando las chicas me buscaban angustiadas?

-claro que si...todos supimos que algo raro pasaba pero imaginamos que era algo entre ustedes...que paso?

-Desde siempre he tenido pesadillas, sueño que el vuelve por mi, que me roba todo otra vez, sueño con lo que me hacía, y despierto en las noches muerta del miedo, las chicas saben de esto y Amy a tratado de buscar la manera de alejar eso de mi, ella se levanta en las noches y logra calmarme... esa noche todas estábamos tan ensimismadas que ninguna cayó en cuenta de eso, por eso al despertar fueron a buscarme

-Pero esa noche no despertaste, yo me quedé despierto un buen tiempo observándote - Se sonrojó un poco - y no percibí nada, dormiste todo el tiempo y cuando desperté ya las chicas te buscaban

-lo sé y fue la primera vez en que no tuve las pesadillas en mucho tiempo, la última vez que pasó fue cuando da...-se detuvo, no estaba segura de hablarle sobre Darien

-cuando da? ... a que te refieres?

-Bueno, antes del novio que te dije que tuve solo unos meses amm yo estuve con alguien, jamás fuimos novios, siempre amigos, nos conocimos en el colegio, él es hermano de Setsuna la persona de la cafetería, tuvimos algo pero bueno, no se si hablarte de esto,

-debo preocuparme?

-no, para nada, él se fue y como te digo jamás nos juramos amor eterno ni esas cosas, además él ya esta casado y es médico, se casó con una compañera de él, se llama Hotaru y les va muy bien

\- y cuando estuviste con él las pesadillas se terminaban si?

-Así es, al igual que ahora, supongo que me hacía sentir segura, además el me lleva 7 años, por lo que cuando nos conocimos ya estudiaba medicina y neurología era su fuerte por lo que me enseño algunas maneras de relajar la mente y vaciarla de pensamientos antes de dormir

-Ya veo...y conmigo...

-Contigo es diferente, ni eres médico, ni sabes neurología y tampoco sabías de mis problemas hasta hoy, desde que estamos juntos no he vuelto a tener pesadillas,

-Debo creer que sientes por mi lo mismo que por sentías o sientes por él?

-Seiya! no confundas las cosas por favor, él jamás, escúchame bien, jamás será ni la mitad de importante que eres tu para mi

\- perdóname Bombón es que- se acerco a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos- no quiero perderte -la beso - quiero que estemos juntos siempre y no soportaría que amaras a alguien más

-no te preocupes, no lo haré, tu eres todo para mi Seiya no quiero a nadie que no seas tu de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, perdón, tu hablándome de algo tan difícil y yo sintiendo celos, por Dios que me pasa

-No hay problema, entiendo, lo que necesito ahora es prepararme, decidí que ya no voy a huir nuevamente, Rubeus no merece que abandone mi vida cada que le de la gana, esta vez no será facil...me ayudaras?

-Esas preguntas amor...claro que te apoyaré amor mio, por ti iría al fin del mundo, tu solo debes decirme como es él, prepararnos todos y no descuidarte, ese tipo debe pagar lo que te hizo

-gracias, gracias por estar aquí conmigo sin reprocharme, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada a cambio Seiya...

Serena lo miró a los ojos, se acerco a el y puso su mano en su mejilla, Seiya se sumergió en esa mirada celeste que tanto amaba

-Te amo Seiya, lo he pensado todo este tiempo y siento que por primera vez en mi vida amo a alguien y esa persona eres tú TE AMO

Seiya sintió como si se elevara, ya nada más importaba, ella lo amaba, a él, sin importar nada lo amaba, la besó, como nunca antes, la amo en ese beso mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, quería que sintiera todo lo que él sentía por ella, quería trasmitirle su amor...cuando flato el aire se separó de su boca, solo un poco, en un susurro y envueltos en un abrazo confesó su amor por ella

\- Te amo mi dulce Bombón, eres el amor de mi vida...Te amo

* * *

 _Chicas, un capi nuevo, gracias a los favoritos recibidos, se que es una historia nueva pero es muy importante para mi,_

 _un saludo a todos los que la siguen y la leen, besos_


	11. Peligro Inmimente

Me demoré horrores haciendo este capítulo, pero aquí estoy, si hay alguien leyendo prometo no demorar tanto

besos

pdt. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es literalmente mía :)

* * *

Para Rubeus la vida era demasiado fácil, si alguno no estaba de acuerdo con algo que él quería siempre podía conseguirlo por la fuerza, sus palabras son ley a donde vaya y nadie puede negarse. La única persona que siempre lograba escaparse era esa tonta mojigata de Serena...su hermano era un idiota que se dejó perder en ese mundo que Rubeus manejaba tan bien… para ser malo hay que saber serlo, ser fuerte y no ir con remordimientos por ahí… incluso a la hora de mentir hay que tener buena memoria….no hay que arrepentirse de nada, aunque sea lo más atroz, en el momento en que se deja gobernar el hombre por los sentimientos ya empieza a perder….y Rubeus cada vez se arrepentía más y más de haber dejado escapar a su "princesa" como le llamaba

Pasaron 3 meses desde que decidió buscarla, preguntó en el colegio donde había estado antes de su mayoría de edad y al parecer nadie sabía nada, solo dijeron que una tal Haruka era la única que siempre tuvo confianza con ella, pidió el número y las mus estúpidas lo dieron sin preguntar si quiera para que… la oportunidad hace al ladrón dicen por ahí

LLamó al número pero La tipa esa negó conocer a Serena, pero él sabía que ella mentía, por lo que siguió llamando a lo que ella empezó a desviar las llamadas, intento marcando desde teléfonos desechables pero la acción se repetía hasta que ya siempre enviaba a buzón

Después supo que una Karuka frecuentaba las carreras de autos por lo que envió a alguien a averiguar; si era cierto que Serena confiaba en ella entonces sabía de su pasado por lo que no podía arriesgarse a que alguien le llegara con el chisme a su sobrina y luego esta se escondiera de nuevo… menudos problemas le estaba causando de entrada como para perderle la vista de nuevo.

El en autodromo dijeron que Haruka era bastante conocida por su velocidad, le ganaba a los más importantes pilotos, y aunque le ofrecían patrocinio a cada rato ella siempre rechazó argumentando que era su pasatiempo favorito y convertirlo en trabajo dañaría el efecto...no ganaría….tremenda estupidez pensaban todos, el que es bueno es bueno en lo que sea siempre que le guste…. Dijeron que a veces una tal Michiru Kaioh la acompañaba, era una chica muy refinada, reconocida en el medio musical por su habilidad con el violín. Supo que se haría un concierto pronto de la antes mencionada por lo que envió a una de sus chicas

-Jefe, la mujer que dice se encuentra en el concierto… hay que llevarla con usted? Cuales son su ordenes?

-No hagan nada, solo síguelas… si logras llegar a su dpto o a donde trabaja te ganaras un buen premio

-Entendido jefe

La chica las siguió a un hotel donde pasaron la noche, al parecer eran más que amigas, se hospedó allí también y pidió discretamente a la recepcionista que por favor le avisara cuando ellas hicieran check out, que era de la prensa y necesitaba hacerles una entrevista no oficial, por lo que no se les podía avisar de su estadía

La recepcionista aceptó a regañadientes pero lo hizo, muy a las 6.00am informó de que estaban entregando la habitación, por lo que con cautela siguió a Haruka hasta una universidad del centro, una bastante conocida… le aviso a Rubeus de su hallazgo

-Ya casi doy contigo Princesita, esta vez no escaparás de mi

Empezó a frecuentar la universidad , iba a diferentes horas para no parecer sospechoso, escondió su rojo cabello con una gorra deportiva de esas universitarias, charlo con algunas chicas sin ser demasiado directo, afortunadamente era bastante atractivo cosa que le facilitaba siempre el trabajo, hasta que luego de una semana la vio por fin, iba en un grupo grande -cosa extraña en ella porque siempre estaba sola- cuando empezaron a separarse ella se quedó con uno de los tipos del grupo abrazados y llenándose de besos… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir a matar a ese tipo.

* * *

-Seiya, por favor abrázame y con todo el disimulo que puedas fíjate si hay un hombre de 1.80 aproximadamente observándonos, no lo veas fijo por favor

Serena estaba nerviosa, sabía que él estaba por ahí, Haruka le dijo que la habían estado llamando para pedir información y que se negó a dar cualquier respuesta, sabía que él no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo enfrentara.

-Si hay alguien… es él? De quien me hablaste hace unos días?

-Probablemente, no me dejes sola, entremos rápido

Se sonrieron como si no pasara nada y avanzaron a la entrada de la universidad, ya era final de semestre y habían terminado exámenes por lo que solo iban por las notas.

Serena corrió en busca de Haruka, la divisó al final del pasillo de la facultad de literatura

-Haruka!

La volteó a mirar con el pánico reflejado en su rostro, ella sabía lo que pasaba, Haruka olvidó estar en la universidad y acogió a Serena en sus brazos

-Dime que no es verdad Haru, que no volvió a encontrarme

-Quisiera hacerlo pequeña, pero sabemos que lleva tiempo buscandote, hay que terminar con esto cuanto antes, se acercó a ti?

Serena temblaba como un pequeño ciervo en sus brazos, Seiya observaba un poco reticente a lo que veía, no era momento para celos, pero desde hace un tiempo se daba cuenta que el cariño de Haruka por su Bombón iba más allá que solo amigas

-Todo va a estar bien Gatita, ya no eres una niña y yo ahora soy libre de defenderte

-y me tienes a mi Bombón, haré lo que sea para que puedas estar bien

La separó de los brazos de Haruka y la acomodó en su pecho

-Llevamos meses trabajando en ello, no estás sola de acuerdo? - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y miró sus profundos ojos azules- Mirame pequeña, aquí estoy, todos estamos, jamás voy a dejarte ni dejaré que ese tipejo si quiera se acerque a ti.

-Lo sé Seiya, pero es que no lo conocen de hecho creo que corren más peligro ustedes que yo, el me odia, pero soy como una especie de trofeo para él por lo que no creo que me haga daño, no de primera.

-Como que no de primera? Refutó Haruka roja de ira? No estarás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo

-No dejaré que me toque, eso jamás volverá a pasar, a lo que me refiero es que si ve que ustedes evitan que se me acerque entonces irá a matar, en cambio si me ve sola me llevará con él y ustedes estarán a salvo

-Serena ni de chiste nos digas que vas a enfrentarte a él - espetó Haruka

-claro que no… - serena pensaba a toda maquina como hacer para evitar un enfrentamiento

-gatita mira, no se si estés de acuerdo, pero con michiru hemos comentado el tema, no he hablado directamente de que eres tu, pero ella me dice que tiene un contacto trabajando para el área encargada de drogas y trata de blancas, que estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos..

-hablas acaso de aprehender lo? Si se da cuenta nos matará a todos

-Haruka, no pienso poner a Serena en ningún peligro - Seiya respiraba con dificultad por la ira que sentía de solo creer que Haruka planeaba utilizar a su Bombón

-Jamás haría una cosa como esa, a lo que me refiero es que podemos darle a conocer a la persona que dice Michiru el nombre del tío de Serena, ella lo que haría es verificar en su lista de buscados y así armar un operativo

-Lo mejor será irme, desaparecer - Serena temblaba de pies a cabeza, se habían metido en un salón cercano lejos de miradas sospechosas o malintencionadas.

-Bombón, me dijiste que no ibas a huir más, ya basta de que el controle tu vida, si te vas ahora… que pasará después?

-No me la creo, estás más preocupado de que Serena te abandone que de su propia seguridad

-pero que carajos te pasa a ti! De qué estás hablando, si de irse se tratara empaco maletas ahora mismo y desaparecemos con Serena para siempre, Taiky sabe que puede pasar y tiene todo listo, pero sé que mi Bombón está cansada de Huir, no es justo que tenga que abandonar su vida por ese imbécil

-Chicos ya ya, calmense por favor - inaudito, la del problema era ella y tenía que calmarlos a ellos dos- necesito que me ayuden no tener que evitar peleas entre ustedes

Seiya se dió cuenta de su error y la abrazó con más fuerza

-perdóname Bombón, no es mi intención, pero - y aunque me duela reconocerlo- Haruka tiene algo de razón, ese tipo no puede seguir suelto haciendo lo que le dé la gana, quien sabe cuantas chicas más han tenido que pasar por cosas así

-Miren, ese tipo debe estar esperando que Serena salga sola, espérenme acá un momento, iré a hablar con el director un momento, Seiya, protégela, no se muevan de aquí por favor

-Debo ir a trabajar, no puedo quedarme

-bombón no esperaras que te deje ir ahora, ese tipo debe llevar días por acá, lo siento pero no irás

-Seiya perdóname pero no puedo dejar de trabajar así como así, tengo responsabilidades y lo sabes

-lo se pequeña, pero tu vida es más importante, anda, llama y avisale a tu jefe que hay inconvenientes, de hecho el te debe vacaciones, deberías pedirlas y así estarás más segura, hazme caso si?

-Esta bien, prestame tu celular llamo al trabajo para avisar de mi ausencia

Serena tomó el celular de Seiya, al ver el listado de llamadas como generalmente aparece se percató de un número que se repetía varias veces y aparecía en favoritos, no le prestó demasiada atención en el momento pero la duda quedó ahí plantada.

Avisó de su ausencia y por su buen desempeño su jefe le permitió tomarse un par de semanas, lo único era enviar la carta de solicitud por correo de una vez para que no se tomara la ausencia como grave en el trabajo y listo.

-todo arreglado entonces? - pregunto Seiya

-emm si, ya tengo la autorización, debo enviar la solicitud hoy mismo

Serena se veía seria, como pensativa

-no estes preocupada, yo estoy contigo, no te pasará nada.

Emm eto...puedo hacerte una pregunta? Ese número que aparece con tantas llamadas en tu celular, no es un reclamo, solo me causo curiosidad

-bombón - Seiya se alarmó un poco, no pensó que podía causarle algún problema el hecho de que ella lo llamara - Son de una amiga, Somos buenos amigos hace mucho y este año se fue de intercambio por su carrera y solemos hablar seguido

\- ahhaa ok - solo guardó silencio, no quería discutir, semejante problema que tenía y no iba a sumarle uno más- Puedo confiar en ti verdad?

-Estás celosa? - medio sonrió pero luego vio la cara de su bombón - no te molestes, tu eres la única para mi, y jamás haría nada que hiciera que te perdiera, me crees verdad?

-Claro que te creo...me la presentaras cuando vuelva? - rayos! No podía controlar su boca

-ay mi preciosa Bombón, claro que lo haré, ven aca

La abrazó nuevamente y tomó su boca con fiereza, demostrandole que ella y solo ella podía hacerlo perder el control, que su cuerpo y su alma le pertenecía a ella y que nada ni nadie jamás haría que se separaran.

En esas el teléfono de Serena sonó, ella contestó sin pensar y escuchó su voz, una voz que le heló el cuerpo enseguida

-Que escurridiza eres Serena, llevo años detrás de ti y resulta que ahora andas de zorra revolcandote con otros, que no te dejé claro tantas veces que eras mía….-Serena intentó decir algo- callate, no vas a decir nada, saluda como si fuese un amigo tuyo

-Hola, jajaja como estás? Tiempo sin oirte

-Eso, asi me gusta, ahora, se que estas en esa maldita universidad y a que no adivinas quien me dio tu número, quieres saludarla?

-Serena lo siento, dijo que era compañero tuyo, no dejes que me haga daño por favor

A serena se le fue el alma al suelo, era Mina, su escandalosa e imprudente Mina,

-Ahora vas a salir, sin decir nada, no quiero ver a ese tipo al lado tuyo o te juro Serena que voy a matarlo, tienes 30 minutos

-No te preocupes, ya voy para allá, no hagas nada por favor

Serena intentó salir corriendo pero Seiya ya la conocía muy bien, esa llamada fijo era del tal Rubeus,

-Serena no lo hagas, no puedes ir sola

-Tiene a Mina - en sus ojos se veía el terror- El puede hacer que ella desaparezca y jamás volveríamos a saber de ella

-No será así, ya te lo dije, no estás sola, dame dos minutos


	12. Chapter 12

Serena ya sabía cómo debía actuar para que Rubeus no perdiera la cabeza, sabía que Mina estaría demasiado asustada, pero tenía que actuar como si no le importara para que Rubeus perdiera el interés en ella.

Rubeus al verla la hizo subir a una camioneta de vidrios polarizados al cerrar la puerta y ver hacía atrás vio a mina echa un manojo de lágrimas y con una venda en la boca, serena intento tranquilizarla con la mirada, pero en ese instante él la agarro del pelo y le planto un beso en la boca

-Pero miren nada más, si es mi sobrinita favorita – intento besarla de nuevo pero alcanzó a voltear el rostro

-Rubeus déjala ir, no vale la pena retenerla

-pero que dices, si es mi póliza de seguro contigo, así sé que no te iras

-Me iré contigo, solo si la sueltas, no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera somos amigas – decir esto le dolió pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era la única forma de salvarla de ese cretino

-así que no es amiga tuya? – la golpeo fuerte, demasiado a decir verdad- Me crees estúpido si llevo días siguiéndote, te veo con ella y otro montón de preciosuras que me servirían mucho, hace rato no tengo niñas tan lindas que me consientan

-DEJALAS EN PAZ! – Grito ella, dos segundos después el golpe recibido la hizo arrepentirse- Rubeus, tú me quieres a mí, no a ellas, déjalas tranquilas por favor, te lo ruego

-Lo pensaré, según como te portes, pero a la otra rubia no la soltaré, se parece mucho a ti y tengo ideas para las dos, que lindas se verán

Soltó una carcajada y a Serena se le erizó el cuerpo entero de pensar en lo que podría hacerles, cogió el cinturón y le hizo señas a Mina para que se hiciera bien detrás de la silla como pudiera ya que estaba amarrada, se volteó un segundo para ajustarle el cinturón – Rubeus la miró sospechoso, pero siguió manejando, una motocicleta se cruzó demasiado cerca haciendo virar la camioneta lo que serena aprovecho para meter el pie en el freno e intentar hacerse con el volante


End file.
